


As One

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Look at those tags, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism, Wow, i've really outdone myself this time, so much twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As twins, Jonathan and Thomas could always be found together. As young men they finally come into their own and are finally forced to separate. Years later Thomas is in need of help and calls for his brother to come to his aid. The aftermath is something neither could have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velociraptor_Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptor_Hands/gifts).



> I finally finished this thing. God, this thing really took it out of me. A while back velociraptor-hands made [this post](http://velociraptor-hands.tumblr.com/post/129809196830/your-twinfic-tags-have-killed-me-i-am-dead) in relation to her tags, and I set out to make a fic out of it. And voila! We've got this.
> 
> So yeah. If you can tell from the tags, this fic is full of sin. Take heed of the tags, but I've got nothing else to warn you guys about. Hope you enjoy it!

Throughout history twins often have one of three routes to follow. The first: they can live relatively normal lives other than the fact that they share a face with someone if they happen to be identical. The second: they can be bitter rivals and feel as if they live with constant competition—something they can never live up to. And the third: they feel incomplete without each other. So in sync are they that no other relationship will compare in its intensity and proximity. Something that is of great dramatic tragedies and tales of mythical antiquity.

Thomas isn’t sure where he and his brother rank in this. Sometimes it feels as if he and his twin are part of all three simultaneously.

Jonathan is twelve minutes older than Tom. He is not one to constantly lord this fact over Tom. The only thing that makes him the older twin is his attitude towards Tom. He acts like the older sibling. He has looked over Thomas and watched over him since their first day of school. He was there whenever Thomas fell and scraped his knee. He was there to scare off the bullies who picked on Thomas during recess, for he was a quiet and timid boy that had no voice. He kept Thomas on track when they were shipped off to boarding school, made sure he didn’t fall for any advances made by the less reputable students. He ensured that Thomas would succeed and get into a good university to make their father proud. And then after university? Gone. Just like that. Jonathan left without a word, not even sparing a goodbye to their dear mother. He wouldn’t be heard from for another two years.

They could be counted into the first route of being twins. Jonathan lived his own life for the most part, flitting off to whatever corner of the world held his fancy while Thomas was content on staying near their parents and working for the family business. They were twins, but they had their own separate lives to live. They also filled some requirements in the second category. When their father had a heart attack, Jonathan had returned home to console their mother and reluctantly his brother.

Thomas always relied on Jonathan for emotional support and someone he could confide in. This was not a sentiment that Jonathan shared. He internalized his emotions, hiding everything behind a sneer and a carefully built façade of cold indifference. He was the strong one for their mother to lean on while the doctors and nurses worked their hardest to get the elder Hiddleston walking and mobile. He picked up the slack where Thomas couldn’t succeed. He was strong where Thomas was weak. He was what their father wanted in his sons: a hardened exterior that was impervious to shattering against clients and public enemies. Sadly, Jonathan didn’t feel called to head the family business, leaving the elder Hiddleston with Tom, an easily cowed young man who, although had a way with words, also had a poor sense of self-esteem. He wasn’t strong in the business sense, but was learning well. He wouldn’t be the greatest head of the company, but the elder Hiddleston was grooming him to take over. So long as he didn’t die prematurely, Thomas would be fine without Jonathan.

Jonathan loathed the family company and tried to distance himself from his family as soon as he was out of school. With a degree, he had the means to get a job out of the country and start his own life where the family name wouldn’t hinder him or give him any freebees. He liked earning things on his own terms, not because daddy was an associate. But whenever his father was falling ill, Thomas panicked and contacted Jonathan immediately, pleading for Jonathan’s insight and support.

The final straw came when Thomas called him with a final, cryptic message.

“I don’t think he’s going to make it this time,” Thomas said. “The doctors have him on life support now. The lawyer is coming tomorrow to finalize his will. Can you come home? Please?”

As much as he was loath to admit it, the only weakness Jonathan had was for his brother and the way he said ‘please.’

* * *

Roger Edward Hiddleston died at the age of sixty-three from a weakened heart. He left large shoes to be filled, known for his quick tongue and stubborn disposition.

Thomas doesn’t know how he feels about stepping into the position his father left behind. At the age of thirty-three, he has been named sole heir of the family fortune and new CEO of Hiddleston Corps. He understands the expectations that employees, board trustees, and clients have placed upon him. As much as it terrifies him, he’s all they’ve got now. He needs to be the man his father trained him to be. He can’t disappoint him now.

* * *

Thomas has a secret. When he is lonely or overwhelmed, he goes to bed early. He has a glass of wine, watches a running comedy on TV and has a hot bath. He then retires to his bed where he sinks down on the plush feather top before he lets his mind drift and wander into his most sacred memories.

Some twins love each other so deeply that they cannot possibly contain their emotions for each other. It is depicted in fiction again and again, where the twins love each other intimately as two spouses would. Thomas and Jonathan are no different.

Their relationship and their moments together are sacred to Thomas. He only draws up the memories when he needs strength, a reminder that he is loved in some capacity, even if some people would see it as sick or bizarre. Thomas finds it comforting.

They first kissed when they were fifteen. Thomas was expressing his frustrations to Jonathan one night over a girl who caught his fancy.

“I don’t know if she likes me back,” he said. “She flirts with me. At least, I think she does. What if she’s just being playful?”

Jonathan, from where he lay flipping through the pages of a magazine, sighed with disinterest. “Why don’t you just talk to her?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Then compliment her. Then you can ask to treat her to some ice cream of some shit like that. It shouldn’t matter. All girls like compliments and sweets. Especially if you’re treating.”

“And what then? What if she wants to— _kiss_?”

Jonathan tossed his magazine aside and sat up. “What’s so wrong about that? Girls love kissing. Just don’t go jamming your tongue down her throat without asking. You might offend someone.”

“But . . . I don’t know how to—kiss.”

Jonathan gave him an incredulous look. Then he laughed a little. “What have you been doing while we were at school?”

“Studying. And rugby practice. Extra credit projects. You know, school stuff.”

“Oh my god. I have the nerdiest little brother in the world.” Jonathan stood up and sat down heavily next to Tom. “Listen up, Tom. If you want to be able to impress a lady, you’ve got to learn how to treat them properly. You have to know what to say and do and that means kissing.”

“How am I supposed to learn how to kiss?”

“You’ve got to find someone to practice with.”

“And what girl would want to practice with me? They probably know me as ‘brace-face’ by now if Danny and them have anything to say about it.”

“I’m not saying you need to practice with a girl. You just need someone to practice with.”

“Then who—”

Jonathan leaned forward and pressed his lips against Thomas’s. It was short lived, but any words Thomas had at the moment left. Jonathan smirked and leaned in again, this time raising up a hand to cup Thomas’s cheek and keep him from pulling away.

“Part your lips,” Jonathan said. “Girls like it when you’re not so stiff.”

They kissed again, this time with parted lips, slotting together to get a taste of each other on their tongues. Thomas swiped his tongue experimentally against Jonathan’s, causing the other to pull away in surprise.

“Don’t be premature about the tongue. Otherwise you’ll turn them off before you even get started. Coax them by swiping it against the lower lip. Like this.”

So Thomas’s first kiss was with his brother. It was more a learning experience than it was something sexual or romantic. But it didn’t mean anything afterwards to Thomas until a few years later. It was just a lesson. Jonathan was just being kind, showing Thomas how to kiss and how to please his partners with practical experience. There was nothing between them, so Thomas left that memory alone and used his new skills to please his crush.

She liked it. She had a good time with Tom, and their little romance blossomed over the course of the summer. Whenever Thomas told his brother about what they did when they were together and all the things he liked about her, Jonathan’s face would pinch up, the only sign of being distraught. He would usually blow Thomas off and leave whenever he wanted to talk about his crush. Eventually Thomas learned that Jonathan didn’t like it when Thomas talked about those he was in a relationship with, so he stopped boring his brother with his stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Running a multi-million dollar company is not as easy as it sounds. It includes quite a lot of sucking up to the old timer clients and running public enemies into the ground, burying them under so much paperwork that they’ll never be able to recover. After years of grooming, Thomas has become a shadow of what his father used to be. He has a sharp tongue when it’s called for and a logical mind when it comes to making decisions for the company. The only thing he lacks is the confidence his father had. He makes decisions with uncertainty even if he knows that it’s the best thing to do. His board members know that he’s capable of keeping the company alive and growing, but they worry for the day when Thomas meets someone who’ll pose a larger problem.

Such a problem arises when Christopher Hemsworth rolls into town.

Mr. Hemsworth works for a cooperate monster that consumes small businesses and assimilates them into the fold. It’s the type of business that would be a serious threat to Thomas’s company. First they will go after Thomas’s clients and clean him out until he has no choice to either declare bankruptcy or join up with the larger company and save the company’s name. Either way Thomas will lose if he doesn’t know what to say or do to Mr. Hemsworth.

The company board members can only hope that this Mr. Hemsworth isn’t as big of a threat as he seems. They hope that he’s a dud.

* * *

“Mr. Hiddleston, there’s a Mr. Hemsworth from Time Share Industries here to see you.”

Thomas looks up from his work at his intercom. He has no appointments today. He knows this. It’s his one free day where he plans on catching up on some work. He locked himself in his office with the specific reason of not being bothered. Anyone else would’ve made an appointment with his secretary Rosaline. Obviously this Mr. Hemsworth doesn’t know the rules of the business world, and Thomas has half a mind of setting him straight.

“Send him in,” Thomas replies.

Rosaline shows the stranger into Thomas’s office before she goes back outside to her desk. Thomas raises his head when he hears the door close and is immediately overwhelmed by the presence of the man in front of him.

Thomas definitely has his type. In his fantasies when he’s frustrated and hasn’t had a descent lay in couple of months, he fantasizes of a great weight upon him: muscling his legs apart, stealing his breath, and forcing him to submit and bare his neck. The man before him is his fantasy come alive.

Christopher Hemsworth is a tall man, standing well over six feet. His hair is dark blond, carefully combed and gelled back over his head and kept out of his face. His beard is carefully trimmed and groomed. His eyes are a sharp, piercing blue, penetrating and calculative. While having a few inches on Thomas himself, he’s also broad, filling up the doorway and dominating the space of Thomas’s office. There is no way this man could ever be lost in a crowd, for whenever he enters a room, he owns it.

Thomas’s mouth runs dry. His voice is lost to him. His mouth agape. He’s lost his train of thought in front of this mountain of a man, and this seems to amuse Chris. He smiles only a little and saunters forward, foregoing the seat in front of Thomas’s desk and simply standing before it with his hands in his pockets.

_Snap out of it!_

Thomas closes his mouth and recollects himself. “I don’t normally meet with those who haven’t made appointments first, Mr. Hemsworth. My secretary can tell when I’m free and set up a meeting.”

Mr. Hemsworth, however, only nods and smiles but doesn’t leave. His passivity makes Thomas’s skin crawl. He swallows. He needs to be firm about this.

“I’m sorry if you came out all this way to speak with me, but I’m quite busy at the moment, sir. Another day, perhaps?”

“You’re not busy. You’re scribbling down notes to a speech you’re going to make to your press. And judging by how many crumpled pieces of paper you have in your wastebasket there, I’d say you’re having a rough go at it. And have probably been at this for a while, so I’m thinking you’re not busy.”

Thomas looks down at his desk, speechless for a moment having been so quickly scrutinized.

Hemsworth grins and walks around to the side of Thomas’s desk, looking at the shelving units he has in his office. “Listen, I figure we’re both fairly old hats at this game, so I’ll cut to the chase. I represent Time Share Industries, and I’m coming to you with a _very_ generous offer.” He turns around and pulls out an envelope from his jacket pocket. He hands it to Tom, who takes it with a wary look and opens it up.

It’s a check. With a very generous amount written upon it.

“What is this?” Thomas asks as a cold feelings settles in his stomach.

“Consider it a generous offer. You sign over your shares, but you keep your name.”

The pieces finally click together, and Thomas is terrified at knowing what’s happening. “This is a takeover.”

“Of course. But you don’t have to lose everything. You can take the money, and my guys will contact your guys to finalize the assimilation.”

“And if I refuse?”

Hemsworth’s grin is nearly feral. “Then we’ll stage a takeover. First, we’ll convince all your clients to leave you, tell them that we can offer more. With a significantly smaller client base, you won’t be able to maintain a business this size. And you probably won’t be able to provide the same quality as you start cutting off your employees. How far do you think this company will last if I take everything from you?” Hemsworth lets the question hang there for a moment while Thomas’s mind scrambles.

In this business, you must take every threat to your company seriously. This is a serious threat. They’ve had other companies in the past try to threaten them, try to sweep out their clients, but Thomas has done well. He has a strong public image that his clients can trust in. But in the face of someone like Hemsworth, who is confidence incarnate with a gorgeous face and a strong voice, Thomas knows who will win in a corporate battle.

“Seeing as you’re in shock,” Hemsworth says, “I’ll come back, say, in a week for your answer. Will that be enough time?”

“Y-yes, of course.” A week is very generous.

“I’ll see myself out then.” Hemsworth holds out his hand, they shake, and he leaves just as quickly as he arrived.

When the office door closes, Thomas sinks down into his chair and puts his head in his hands. This is not good. This is real. This is happening, and he has no idea what to do.

He stays late that night after he calms himself and gets a plan in mind. First, he looks up Time Share on the internet and discovers that it is a conglomerate and it is very successful at it what it does, namely assimilating— _swallowing_ other businesses. After research, Thomas sends out a mass email to the board members and begins making phone calls. He sees Rosaline off and plans to make it a long night in the office.

He has a spare suit in the office if he ever stays overnight. After freshening up in his private bathroom, he meets with his board members, and they discuss the events of the previous day. He shows them the cheque and the amount and tells them everything Hemsworth had said. They discuss options. They look to the past to see what other companies have done to avoid a takeover. They create back up plans for in case a takeover does happen. They talk about the possibility of accepting the money. They talk about everything until they have no ideas left. They let Thomas handle talking to the PR department to spread the word around.

Three days after his encounter with Hemsworth, Thomas is positively sick with worry. He has four days to make a decision that will make or break him. He can keep his company name, or he can lose it all. Which is the better of the two options? How can he escape this and still maintain his image before his company? The board might force him out, get someone to replace him. He could possibly lose everything he worked so hard to keep.  And with this knowledge, he knows he has one card left in his hand to his use.

He has a phone call to make.

* * *

They were going to turn eighteen when it first happened, when the intimacy between them reached an entirely new level.

It was in the shower stalls at school after a rough football game. Thomas’s team lost, their first of a rather impeccable season. As co-captain of the team, Thomas had to fill in for their captain who came down with a bout of the flu. Of course he took the loss quite personally, seeing as he was the leader of the team for this game and had let them down. It wasn’t a horrible defeat, but the team had already been demoralized without their fearless captain, so losing didn’t put them in better spirits.

To avoid any unpleasantness, Thomas waited until the locker room was empty. He had a shower stall to himself, letting the hot water roll down on him in streams. He had solace here and peace where he could let his thoughts consume him. His tired mind replayed every mistake he thought he made, telling him that it was a mistake for him to be the co-captain. He wasn’t strong enough to be a leader, even a stand in.

The shower curtain was suddenly pulled back. Thomas turned and saw Jonathan, naked and determined.

“What are you—”

“Shh.” Jonathan forced him to face the wall, arranging him as he pleased. His hands were put high on the walls, his legs were forced together. Jonathan stood behind him, pressing against his back as the water continued to pour over them.

“You think too much,” he said. “Honestly, if I left you to yourself, you wouldn’t have made it past first year.”

“Jonathan.”

“Quiet, now, dear brother. Let me take care of you.”

His breath fanned over the back of Thomas’s neck. He pressed his lips against the wet skin, drawing out quiet sighs from his younger brother. He wrapped his arms around Thomas’s torso, hands roaming over the taught skin, nipples pebbling at the slightest contact. He reached down with one hand and felt his twin’s cock, finding it half hard. He wrapped his fingers around it, giving it a squeeze and slowly stroking it. The quiet sighs changed to stuttered moans. He raised his other hand and covered Thomas’s mouth.

“Quiet, Thomas. Don’t want your teammates to find you here, now do you?”

Thomas muffled out his name.

“Let me take care of you. Don’t resist it. You’ll feel much better afterwards.”

It should’ve turned him off, having his own brother fondle his cock while he thrusted his own between Thomas’s closed legs. But Thomas was all the hotter for it, for the forbidden nature for it. Jonathan took care of him as he always did: freeing him from his anger and frustration in a well needed orgasm.

Thomas lowered one of his hands and wrapped it around Jonathan’s. Jonathan let him dictate the pace, letting Thomas guide the force of the strokes to bring himself to completion. He rutted from behind, keeping their slick bodies pressed together until Thomas’s body tensed for a moment before going slack with his release. Opening his mouth, he clamped his teeth down over the meat of Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas gasped, holding still as Jonathan reached his completion, spending himself between Thomas’s thighs.

They did not speak afterwards. Instead, Jonathan turned Thomas around and began to wash him, cleaning his skin of sweat and grass stains, taking extra care to wash his hair. Jonathan turned off the water, and they separated outside of the stall. They dried their skin and dressed in clean clothes. Thomas stashed his football gear away in his bag. Jonathan waited for him by the locker room door.

“Let’s get to bed,” said Jonathan, leading Thomas out to the parking lot and to the car that they shared. It was a quick drive back to the dormitories. They had shared a room since their first day, seeing as it was easier that both the boys stick together.

Thomas disappeared beneath the covers of his small bed as soon as they entered the room. Jonathan busied himself with closing the door and turning out the light. He took Thomas’s shoes off before climbing onto the same small bed as his brother. He pulled the blanket over both of them and spooned behind Thomas, pressing a kiss to the back of his head.

“Get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

It always amazed Thomas how Jonathan knew him so well. He’d be lost without his brother.

Wrung out from the game and left boneless from the orgasm, Thomas fell asleep almost immediately, savouring the warmth of his brother behind him.

This would be one of the moments that Thomas would treasure for the rest of his life.

* * *

Thomas has only called Jonathan home once before when their father passed away. It was a tense three days they spent comforting their mother and attending the funeral. After that, Jonathan was gone again, and Thomas couldn’t help but feel like everything was his fault. He was the reason Jonathan left. He was the one to push him away. He was the one who ended it all. And yet he still yearns for him, to feel him again and have what he once had. It’s frustrating to say the least.

Thomas calls him at night while in bed. He holds the phone close to his ear as he listens to it ring, once, twice, three times. _Click._

_“Hello?”_

It’s such a relief to hear Jonathan’s voice again. It’s been too long. It’s a bit rougher this time. Sounds like he’s been smoking.

“Jonathan, hi.”

“ _Oh. Thomas. What is it?”_

“Are you busy right now?”

_“No.”_

“Do you think you could make a trip over here some time?”

_“Why? What is it? Is mum sick?”_

“No, she’s fine. I just . . . I need your help.”

_“With what?”_

“A business issue. The company’s being threatened with a takeover if we don’t assimilate.”

Jonathan sighs on the other end of the phone. Thomas knows he isn’t found of the company, did everything he could to escape it and live his own life, but when Thomas’s in trouble, he always turns to his brother for help, for guidance.

_“You’ve dealt with threats before, and you’ve always come out on top. Why is this one any different? Just send this company packing with their tail between their legs. Make them feel bad.”_

Thomas shakes his head a little. “You don’t understand. The man who came to me. He. He’s not like the others. I don’t know what it is about him, but whenever we’re in the same room, I lose myself. I struggle in front of him. I—I can’t pull it off with him there. He flusters me. What am I supposed to do? I’ll lose the company if I have to go toe to toe with him, and he knows it. He sees through me.”

Jonathan groans. _“You can handle this on your own, Thomas. You know you can. You just have to believe in yourself.”_

But Thomas disagrees. He’s never been a strong leader, which is why he usually ends up as second in command. He’s always been a strong follower, could follow orders to a tee, but he lacks the confidence that comes so naturally to his brother.

“I need you here,” Thomas says, softly. “Please.” He knows how to work his brother over, knows what to say and do to get his sympathy and his help. He is not above manipulating his brother when it’ll be to his advantage.

After a drawn out sigh, Jonathan asks, “ _What’s his name?”_


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan comes back from wherever he fucked off to. He says hello to their mother and has a civil dinner with her and Thomas. She seems happier, their mother, when both of them are around. After their father’s unfortunate passing, they’re all she has left.

“Will you be staying long this time?” she asks.

Jonathan shrugs. “My work has brought me here for the foreseeable future, so I assume it’ll be a longer stay than my usual trips.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I rarely get to see you these days.”

“Yes, well I shall try to rectify that.”

Dinner is otherwise quiet. Grace makes idle chat, talking about selling the house and downsizing. She’s the only one at home other than the house keeper who comes down once a week. Jonathan usually stays with her if he comes home, but he’s not often home enough for her to continue holding onto the house.

Thomas says goodnight to the both of them and drives home alone. He dreams of Jonathan that night, of his anger and his wrath. How he pins Thomas down and muscles his legs apart and gives him no time to argue or protest. Jonathan bends Thomas to his will, uses him for his own pleasure and—

And Thomas wakes up with a raging erection between his thighs. He fists himself to completion and throws his arm over his face. He chalks up the dream to stress and thinks no more of it. That time with Jonathan is well over.

Jonathan texts Thomas the next morning and says he’ll stop by at the office in the morning. Thomas gets ready for work and drives to the office. He sees Rosaline sitting at her desk and wishes her a good morning. He gets set up at his desk and beings scanning the emails that have flooded his inbox. Hemsworth’s cheque sits in a small drawer in his desk. He takes it out and looks at it. Even just thinking about accepting it makes him feel wrong. What would his father think?

_What a disappointment. If Jonathan were in control, he would’ve sent Hemsworth packing by now. He wouldn’t be contemplating selling the company’s integrity like a whore. What a disgrace you’ve become, Thomas._

Yeah. That’s pretty close.

Jonathan enters the office just a little past eleven. He’s dressed impeccably. The suit is a dark navy blue that fits him well. It’s obviously been tailored. His hair is darker now and shorter. He still has some of his curl left, unlike Thomas who’s learned how to tame his hair and keep it under control. There is a light sprinkling of stubble on his face, and a part of Thomas can’t help but think about how the rasp of it would feel upon his face, on his skin. He shakes his head. Now is not the time to think of such things.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Jonathan remarks, taking in the change Thomas has made since their father died. “I’m glad you took down the curtains. Makes it a lot brighter in here. Much larger too, for that matter.”

Thomas looks behind him at the large floor to ceiling windows behind his desk. He’s always loved the view from up here. “First thing I did when I took over, in fact.”

“Mm, well I like it.” Jonathan takes a seat in front of Thomas’s desk and folds his hands together. “So, tell me about the Hemsworth fellow. What’s he like?”

Thomas starts from the beginning when Hemsworth first barged into his office. He pulls out the cheque and shows Jonathan the amount and from what company it’s from.

“That’s a lot of money,” Jonathan says, scrutinizing it closely.

“I know. And he gave me a week to decide. I’ve never known his type to be so generous. I scrambled the board together, but Time Share is a monster. I won’t be able to go head to head with them. There’s no way I’ll win this. Not this time.”

“What’s his full name?”

“Christopher Hemsworth, I believe.”

“What’s he look like?”

“Well, um, he’s tall. And he’s . . .” Thomas is getting flustered again. Just thinking about Hemsworth gets him hot beneath the collar.

“Thomas,” Jonathan says with a slight edge to his voice. “Tell me now.”

The words send electric pulses down Thomas’s spine. He plucks up the courage to tell Jonathan everything about Hemsworth. The way he looks. The way he walks. The way he speaks. All the while, Jonathan watches him, bringing a hand up to his chin. Thomas blushes under the gaze. Damn habits.

“A confident man with the stature to match. I can see why they made him their go-to man.” Jonathan stands up and moves behind Thomas’s chair. He sets a hand on his shoulder and says, “Never fear, little brother. I’ll take care of everything.” With a kiss to the head, Jonathan leaves with Hemsworth’s cheque.

Thomas is shocked. His shoulder feels hot, branded with Jonathan’s touch. He rubs his hands over his face and shakes off the feeling. He has to get back to work. Enough of this nonsense.

* * *

They kept the forbidden nature of their relationship a secret. If their parents had ever found out about what they did, there was no doubt that they would be sent to therapy and given treatment for their supposed sickness. Besides, it wasn’t like it happened all that often. Their intimate moments were sporadic.

They started out as lessons for Thomas when he was younger: how to kiss and flirt. Then they turned into something to help Thomas get out of his head and destress. When they entered university, Jonathan started taking classes that actually interested him.

They were at different schools but for more or less the same program. They saw each other on the odd weekend they were both home to say hello to mum and dad. During those times, Thomas had noticed how sullen his brother had become. During family dinners, his parents would ask them both how school was going, if they made any new friends. Thomas answered the questions with enthusiasm. He was having the time of his life at school. He was finally coming into his own, making friends and experiencing new things. Jonathan, on the other hand, felt the opposite.

He answered the same questions monosyllabically and noncommittally. Thomas sometimes found him staring at him from across the dinner table with an odd look on his face. Jonathan usually looked away first.

At night, Thomas would go to bed late after keeping up on his required readings and various papers. He slunk down beneath his bed covers and began to drift when his bedroom door would open and close very softly. He startled when the bed dipped behind him.

“Quiet.”

It was Jonathan. Before he could even get a word out, Jonathan shoved a hand down his pants to palm at his cock while he shifted restlessly behind him. Thomas pressed a hand to his mouth. Jonathan continued to rut up behind him, thrusting his cock between his cheeks, slipping in between his thighs. He was rougher this time compared to others, fisting Thomas’s cock with a harder grip. Thomas let it happen, let himself be used and for his brother to find his pleasure, his own merely an afterthought.

Jonathan bit down sharply on his neck, sucking hard. That was enough to push Thomas over the edge, spilling into his brother’s fist and enduring the onslaught of the thrusts behind him. Jonathan spilled hotly between his thighs, coating his skin before pulling away and leaving Tom.

The door closed, and Thomas was able to breathe again. He was a bit miffed as to why Jonathan came to him in the first place. They were hardly intimate with each other, growing further apart now that they were in different programs. He had the impression that Jonathan was jealous. He always became irritated when he heard of Thomas’s flings and relations with girls at school. Even though he was the one who taught Thomas how to flirt and how to kiss, it was clear he didn’t think much of Thomas’s philandering. He wanted Thomas all to himself, and his possessiveness would only grow.

* * *

Over the years, Jonathan has earned quite a reputation. He is as deadly with his voice as he is with hands. Not that he’s gotten his hands bloody before, but he does know how to throw a punch when the time calls for it.

During his time abroad, he has built up connections with some of the more unsavory business crowd. He had no intentions of doing anything illegal that could get him in trouble and cause noise back at home. Corporate espionage, though, was the perfect thing for him to get a hand in.

He spent a bit of time at the bottom of the ladder, working his way up in smaller companies that didn’t have the influence his father’s company did. But all businesses have their enemies, and this small time company was no different.

After a year of working there, Jonathan finally made himself useful. He said he could target other businesses, point out their flaws and weaknesses until they had no choice but to fold to the blackmail or deal with public backlash.

“And how will you manage this?” he was asked.

“All I need is a bit of money and a good camera.”

They gave him what he wanted and sent him off but not without a warning: get us what we want, or you’ll never work in this town again.

Jonathan immediately went after his biggest competition while working at this company. The enemy was an exemplary rhetorician. His words were his weapons, and Jonathan needed to destroy the validity of them. So he started following this many covertly, acting as an aspiring photographer or tourist. Either way, the man did not notice the numerous photos being taken of him or of the man following after him.

After some digging, Jonathan discovered more about the man. His name was Zachariah Locke. He was married with two kids. He was rising quickly through the business world and was worth a lot of money. But all people like him have their secrets. It’s just a matter of uncovering them.

The cover of night is usually when the dirt comes out, and Jonathan used it to his advantage. With his bosses breathing down his neck for results, he knew he had to get his hands dirty. So he started stalking the streets at night to find the dirt he needed.

He rented a car for a night so he could tail Zachariah, and he was glad he did. Zachariah wasn’t going home this one night. He was going down town. He was stopping down a dark, one-way street. A person came out of the shadows and got into the car. The car took off, and Jonathan had to follow after it. He kept his distance as Zachariah drove to a seedy looking motel where he and the stranger got out together and seemed to be looking to book a room.

Jonathan waited around for a long time. He left his car in the other end of the parking lot and hid in a secluded corner of the area until Zachariah left. Alone. Perfect

He went up to the room Zachariah had left and entered it. There sitting on the bed was a young man, who looked up at the sudden entrance. He was alarmed and reaching for something in his pants pocket. A knife probably.

Jonathan held up his hands and kept close to the door, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. “I’m not here for anything but information. The man who just left here. I want to know everything about him.” After the man said nothing—which he was expecting—Jonathan pulled out his wallet and gave the man a wad of cash.

“And you’re not a cop?”

“I probably would’ve arrested you by now if that were true. Just tell me what I want to know, and I’ll leave you alone.” He pulled out a bundle of cash and tossed it on the bed. The man looked at it and seemed to think about Jonathan’s offer.

After counting the money, the young man looked up and asked, “What would you like to know?”

It was easy then to find more threads and more weaknesses to Zachariah Smith. From there Jonathan began to discover more names and more hidden secrets. It became clear that Zachariah had a habit of paying for sex.  Men, women. There were many names, and Jonathan wondered what would happen to Zachariah’s reputations as an upstanding family man if it came to light that he was cheating on his wife.

He brought the information and the photographs to his employers. They were pleased with his findings. It was dirty work, and they were pleased to discover they had a way to destroy Zachariah’s reputation.

After Zachariah had been dealt with, Jonathan took his money and left the company. He suddenly found his new passion.

Corporate espionage was quite looked down upon for its lack of morals. Jonathan already considered himself to have few morals considering how sinful he was. It was a dog-eat-dog world, and Jonathan had no intentions of fading into the background, stuck in an office cubicle for the rest of his life. He had his talents and strengths and he was going to use them to make his reputation known.

He travelled extensively after he got his start in this darker side of the corporate world. Most businesses liked to pride themselves for how upstanding they were. Community builders with hearts of gold. Jonathan would smile and nod and believe them. He wasn’t here to argue. He was here to make a living.

In the dark, he would come to them—expensive cars waiting in the slums of the city. He would slide into the passenger seat and receive a letter of information; his target and the things he was expected to do. Given two or three weeks, he could usually dig up something worthy of earning his wage. Sometimes longer if the man or woman he was tailing hid their tracks more carefully. But he did what he had to, sometimes receiving a black eye and split lip for the things he did.

He cared little what people thought of him. He forged his own way through life without his surname paving it for him. He was happy. For a while. Although incredibly lonely.

He spent at least twenty years as being a half of a whole. Thomas and Jonathan. Jonathan and Thomas. They were inseparable since birth. While they had their distinct personalities, they were essentially one unit. Until Thomas closed himself off from Jonathan, turned himself away from comfort, and tried to become what their father wanted him to be. Jonathan understood even though it hurt him. Thomas had outgrown their relationship. He had realized the risks and decided they were too great. He had to think of himself. So Jonathan left and started his own life.

It was a lonely life. Yes, he made friends. He was the outgoing one of the two. But the relationships he engaged in while by himself were nowhere near as satisfying as the one he had with Thomas. He fucked only to fuck. He never attached himself to anyone. He never returned for a second time. He never slept over. He kept himself remote and isolated. That was how it was meant to be for him.

Jonathan only ever had one weakness. Seeing as he was far removed from his home life, no one knew what it was. He never wanted to admit it to anyone. He would be mocked, scorned for it. For loving his brother the way he did. But if word reached him that his brother was hurt, he would drop everything and race back to him. It was the one thing he could do nothing about. If Thomas needed him, he would go. And when he received the call about a bully named Christopher Hemsworth, Jonathan dropped everything and booked the next flight back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Christopher Hemsworth is a problem, Jonathan discovers. After looking around on the internet and making some phone calls, Jonathan has discovered that Christopher is a difficult opponent to win against when the company is at stake. Again and again there are news articles of a small company being swept up in the folds of Time Share with Christopher at the forefront to seal the deal. Jonathan has looked up interviews and other audio clips and is impressed with Christopher’s rhetoric. He knows what to say and how to say it in order to get his opponent where he wants them to be. Company takeovers are what Christopher seems to live for. There is no way Thomas will be able to hold out against him if it ever comes to a formal conversation.

So Jonathan can go two ways with this. He can dig something up on Christopher. Men like him, the handsome and the overly successful types, always have some dirt on them. Cover ups. Scandals. Pay offs. Not one would have clean hands, and Jonathan is certain that he can find some dirt on this guy. Or he can find something on Time Share. Ruin the business and leave Christopher with nothing he can argue with.

He starts by looking at every article he can find about Christopher, figuring out where and when he started in Time Share and how he managed to climb the ranks. He graduated from a prestigious business school, double majoring in business and economics at the top of his class. Christopher has also written his fair share of articles and papers on the state of economics and the pros of working for a conglomerate business like Time Share _._ Oh, he’s very smart. And very good looking. Thomas would certainly fall apart in front of him. He can now see why his little brother came to him in the first place.

Even though he searches tirelessly, he can’t find anything incriminating against Christopher. He’s perfect in every sense of the word. That means Jonathan will simply have to get personal with some of these matters. He’ll have to dig deeper.

* * *

“Thomas, your brother is here to see you.”

Thomas sets down his pen and focuses on his intercom. “Thank you, Rosaline. You can head home now if you’d like.”

“Thank you, sir. Good night.”

“Good night.”

Jonathan strolls in carrying white plastic blags that scream take out. He closes the door and takes a seat across from Tom, setting out the containers full of sushi.

“Mum said you called in and said you weren’t coming in for dinner tonight. Thought I’d come over and make sure you eat. She worries about you, you know. Says you’re getting thinner.”

Thomas snaps his chopsticks and pops open one of the containers. “I’ve been pulling a lot late nights recently. The board is worried about a takeover. They say it’s only a matter of time before our clients start bailing.” He shrugs and starts eating. He’s resigned himself to the fact that he’s going to run the company into the ground. Maybe Hemsworth will be generous with the company and will allow them to continue on their own. Highly unlikely, but Thomas does have an impressive pout and is not above using it to his gain.

“You need to take care of yourself,” Jonathan says. “Mother’s worried about you. She thinks you work too hard and don’t get out much. Do you still hang out with Ben and the others?”

Thomas shrugs and casts his gaze down. “Sometimes. Drinks every once in a while, but not much. They all have families and businesses to think about now.”

“Any girls on the horizon?”

Thomas scoffs. “Please. What girl would want me? I can hardly make time for myself and any girl who does approach me gets so bored after they realize that I’m not interested. So no. I don’t have anyone. Thanks for asking.” He sits back in his chair and gulps down his food, throat tight. He knows his life isn’t what people expect to have for themselves when they’re in their thirties. But circumstances have forced him into this position that he didn’t know if he wanted. At this point, he has no choice but to continue on like he always has.

Jonathan looks unmoved as always. He’s used to dealing with Thomas’s outbursts and identity crises. Unlike Tom, he had the chance of getting away from the family and choosing his own path. He disappeared for years, said hardly a word while he was gone, and had complete and total control over himself. He’s what Thomas wants to be, what he looks up to. He likes to think that he’s not resentful of Jonathan’s life. But deep down he knows he’s lying.

Jonathan, however, says nothing. He merely gives Thomas a look, and they both go back to eating in silence. Eventually they strike up a conversation about the state of affairs and start ribbing on some of the board members.

“What about that one guy?” Jonathan says, sitting back in his seat. “He had the most absurd ties that he’d change up every day. What was his name? Mc . . . Mc-something.”

“McClair,” Thomas picks up. “Believe it or not, he still does that. You should see his Christmas ties. Ridiculous.”

Thomas pulls up a few photos he has of McClair and shows his brother who throws his head back and laughs. These are the men they’d known since they were kids. Most of the board members are older now, getting closer to the age of retirement and are starting to groom their younger replacements. Jonathan and Thomas take their fun where they can and watch as the sun goes down and the city comes to life.

“Got any beer?”

Thomas nods and gets to his feet. “Best decision dad ever made was to install a mini-fridge in his office. Perfect for late nights like these.” He pulls out two cans and sets down one in front of his brother. They pop the tops and raise them to each other in a silent ‘cheers.’

“I missed this,” Jonathan says. “I missed when it was just the two of us.”

“You’ve been gone for nearly seven years,” Thomas says. “What did you expect?”

“I needed some time,” Jonathan says. “I wanted to get away for a while after the argument, find my own place and make my own path. I just got caught up in my lifestyle, I guess.”

“It’s all right. I forgive you. Mum might take a little more than me.”

“I’ll win her over just yet.”

“I’m sure you will. Have you found a place to live yet?”

Jonathan shakes his head. “Not yet. I’m considering between two places, but neither of them screams out to me.”

“You could live with me,” Thomas offers, quietly. “I-I have room. A spare room if you want.”

“You want me to live with you?” Jonathan sounds confused, as if he never expected that Thomas would have room for him.

 Thomas shrugs, trying to act casual. “I’ll always have room for you.”

Jonathan nods. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They finish up their drinks in relative peace and decide to pack it in for the night. It’s when Thomas is just about ready to leave the Jonathan approaches him. He raises a hand and cups Thomas’s neck. He tugs him closer by the waist and kisses him deeply. It’s a bit of a surprise, but Thomas has been aching for this, this intimacy that he’s been missing for so many years.

Thomas is pushed up against the large windows behind his desk. Jonathan deepens the kiss, lips parting, tongues seeking. Thomas has missed this. He missed the way Jonathan would grab hold of him and hold him firmly in place. He missed the way Jonathan would part his lips with his tongue: a lick over the lips before Thomas let him in. He missed his warmth and the utter contentment he felt when Jonathan held him close and made him feel loved and accepted.

“I missed you,” Thomas says, wrapping his arms around Jonathan’s neck and panting heavily into his neck, tears in his eyes.

“I know,” Jonathan replies. “I missed you as well. I’m sorry. So sorry, little brother. I’ll take care of you now.”

And so he does. They drive home together to Thomas’s spacious flat. Jonathan suggests taking a shower, and Thomas silently agrees. They hold each other under the spray of the showerhead. Jonathan kisses his neck, sucking light bruises there, slick bodies moving against each other. They dry each other with utmost care before they fall back onto the bed. Thomas spread his legs and rocked his hips upwards to grind against Jonathan.

“Please, Jonathan, please!” Thomas can’t put to words what it is that he wants from his brother. He has always wanted to be wholly Jonathan’s in a way he never has been before.

“Shush, shush, little brother. I’ll take care of you. I always will.”

They kiss and kiss again while Jonathan thrusts down upon him, heating Thomas’s blood and building his anticipation.

“Lube? Condoms?” Jonathan asks, breathless.

“Side drawer.”

He pulls away for a moment and returns with the materials. Thomas reaches out to the condom and pushes it away. “Go without?” he asks. “Please?”

Jonathan shakes his head. “Not today. I want to get tested first. Better safe than sorry. But don’t worry. I’ll fill you up to the brim next time.”

Only a little disappointed, Thomas brings his hands up next to his head and rests them on the pillow. He wants to be good for Jonathan and wishes to play by the rules they’ve played by for years. He is in Jonathan’s hands now and that means his orgasm will come when Jonathan wishes it to. Thomas has always been taken care of by his brother, so there is no need for him to touch himself.

Thomas spreads his legs and bends them so Jonathan will have easy access. A well slicked finger presses against his hole until the muscle gives and Thomas takes the intrusion into his body. He moans at the feeling of having his brother inside of him again. It’s just not the same when he tries to finger himself, frustration mounting at knowing even his own damn hand will never give him the same satisfaction as his brother’s.

Jonathan opens him up slowly and with utmost care. He kisses Thomas and holds him close. He’s always known how to take of Thomas. It feels so good to have him here with him, in his bed, in his life. It’s just like old times again.

Jonathan pauses only for a moment to roll the condom on his length before returning to lie between Thomas’s spread legs. He positions himself and pushes in slowly. Thomas shakes, tilting his head up for a kiss, which Jonathan provides.

Jonathan grasps Thomas’s slim wrists and pins them on either side of his head. Then he begins to rock his hips, starting up a steady, slow motion of thrusting in and out. Thomas raises his legs up higher on his twin’s hips and locks his ankles at Jonathan’s lower back. Jonathan smothers him with kisses and holds his wrists tighter before pressing down on him. He begins to fuck him in earnest, filling him full and quickly. Little, breathless cries rise up and spill from Thomas’s lips, a litany of _ah ah ah._ Jonathan clenches his teeth and shifts his hips a little to thrust at that one spot inside of Thomas that make his world white and his body pliant.

Jonathan is man that takes what he wants in life. It has defined their relationship since the time when he first taught Thomas how to kiss. And with his hands pinned and his erection trapped between their bellies, Thomas can only lie there and let his brother use his body as he pleased. It only makes his blood burn hotter.

When Jonathan tires of this position, he has Thomas turn onto his hands and knees with his arse in the air. He mounts him from behind and fucks in brutally. Thomas cries into the pillows, panting as Jonathan crushes bruises into his hips that he will admire in the mirror afterwards.

A final thrust in and Jonathan comes undone. He slumps forward onto Thomas’s back and kisses his gleaming skin. He reaches beneath him and tugs at Thomas’s cock until he, too, comes onto the bedsheets.

Jonathan pulls out and retreats for a moment to return with a warm and wet cloth. He pushes Thomas onto his back and wipes him down before cleaning himself off and disposing of the used condom. He returns to bed and pulls Thomas close to his side and tugs the covers up over the both of them.

“I’ve missed you,” Thomas says, breathing softly against Jonathan’s skin.

“I have, too.” He runs his fingers through Thomas’s hair. Thomas nuzzles in closer.

“I pushed you away. It was so stupid of me to say those things to you. I’ve always needed you here. By my side.” He tries to sit up and look Jonathan in the eyes to truly apologize, to say he’s sorry for forcing Jonathan to leave in the first place. But Jonathan holds him still until he calms down.

“Enough of that,” Jonathan says. “What’s done is done. You have me here now, and that will be enough until we figure out how to deal with Hemsworth. Now sleep. I have you.”

Thomas sighs and lets himself relax. Here in his twin’s arms, he feels the safest. The world, at last, feels right again.

* * *

Thomas remembers when he started sleeping naked. It was with the hope that Jonathan would come to his room and find him ready. He wanted to be ready and rid of any interruptions. It wasn’t every night that Jonathan came to accost him beneath his sheets. With their sporadic school schedules, they rarely saw each other. It was only at home that they could be intimate and even then they had to be careful that their parents never found them.

Their couplings at first never went further than Jonathan rutting between Thomas’s thighs, or stroking their cocks in tandem, or, a few times, sucking each other off. It was with Jonathan that Thomas learned how to give blow jobs, how to deep throat. He loved the way Jonathan’s thighs flexed in exertion to hold back his orgasm, or the way he ran his hands through Thomas’s hair and sometimes tugged, urging him to take more, swallow more. Or maybe it was the sounds that Jonathan made, the broken and heaving sighs that signaled Jonathan losing control. Whatever it was, he loved it all. He especially loved the way Jonathan would pull him up further onto the bed afterwards and hold him, kiss him, and bring him to climax.

These were the times he cherished with his brothers. No matter how few or far between their intimate moments were, Thomas cherished each night they spent together in his bed. It seemed like Jonathan’s worries—whatever they were for he rarely told anyone what he was thinking—disappeared whenever they were in bed together. There he laughed and smiled more freely. He took whatever Thomas gave up to him and treated him in kind.

Whenever Jonathan suggested they try something new, Thomas couldn’t help but readily agree. Jonathan brought out some lube and knelt between his twin’s spread legs. “Relax,” he said, massaging Thomas’s thigh to relieve the nervous tension building up there. “I know you’ll enjoy this.”

Jonathan crowded over him, kissing him while his hands swept down to cup his ass, squeezing and scratching his nails against the pale skin. He pressed a finger against Thomas’s hole, Thomas jumping away and tensing immediately.

“Shh, shh. Do you trust me, little brother?”

Thomas nodded but couldn’t speak, throat too tight to get any words past his lips. Jonathan kissed his brow and cheeks, urging him to relax and ease his legs apart once more. Once he was pliant on the bedspread, Jonathan tried again and rubbed the pad of his finger against Thomas’s hole, letting him get used to the feeling before reaching for the lube. The lube was cold, but Thomas willed himself to relax and receive what his brother was giving to him.

Jonathan proceeded with much caution and care, telling Thomas what he was doing so he could expect it. Slowly, he pressed the tip of his finger into Tom, pumping it slowly before pushing it further in. It was an odd experience, but Thomas could see the appeal. Jonathan spent much time with just one finger in him before he decided to press two against his hole.

“Breathe,” Jonathan said. “Just breathe.”

One long exhale and Jonathan’s fingers pressed in. After adapting to the new sensation, Thomas decided that he quite liked this. With enough lube, the burn was almost indecipherable. The stretch was actually quite pleasant. He started rocking his hips back onto Jonathan’s fingers, chasing that full feeling he started to like. He wanted more.

“Another,” he asked, fisting his hands into the pillow beneath his head.

Jonathan chuckled. “Greedy.” He prepped a third finger and pressed in slowly, Thomas trembling and panting as he was slowly filled. Jonathan began to pump his fingers in and out, working Thomas open and crooking his fingers to touch this one spot inside of him.

Thomas gasped, cocking jumping and leaking, precome gathering at the tip and spilling down his length. “Again!” he said. “Do that again?”

“What do we say when we want something?” Jonathan said. Stilling his finger and refusing to do anything until he got what he wanted.

“Please, Jonathan. Please.”

“You ask so nicely.” Ruthlessly, Jonathan pressed at Thomas’s prostate, pumping his fingers in and out and fisting Thomas’s cock until Thomas was shaking.

“Please, oh, please let me come!” Thomas said, eyes shut tight as Jonathan brought him to the brink again and again, cutting him off with a tight grip around the base of his cock. Jonathan bent his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Thomas’s cock and began to suck hard. Without being able to warn him, Thomas came down his brother’s throat; the orgasm being wrung out of him with rough prodding against his prostate and his cock being worked until every drop was taken from him.

After being cleaned thoroughly by Jonathan’s tongue, Thomas was left on the bed while his brother fetched a damp cloth and wiped away the traces of their activities. He came to lie beside Thomas on the bed, pulling the covers over them before Thomas turned and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Jonathan on the lips, and they tumbled for a bit, laughing and running their hands over each other.

“Did you get your—”

“Yes,” Jonathan said. “I took care of myself. Don’t worry about it. Did you enjoy it?”

Thomas nodded and pushed Jonathan onto his back so he could set his head down upon his chest. “I did. I really did. You always know how to take care of me. Know what to do and what to give me.”

“Of course I do. I’ve been looking out for you since day one. I’m always going to take care of you. Always going to know just what you need.”

Thomas hummed quietly and closed his eyes, enjoying the way Jonathan carded his fingers through his hair. He wished they could remain liked this: secret lovers with such a forbidden relationship. He had never felt happier than this. They would grow up side by side, work side by side, live side by side. It would be perfect. And it was. Until the year Jonathan went to study abroad.


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan is not above using his looks to get what he wants. In the espionage world, having a pretty face can be extremely valuable. In this case, it’s handy to share a face. One morning, Jonathan rises and takes a long shower. In the mirror, he carefully shaves himself and styles his hair as his brother would. He slicks back his curls until only the faintest of waves remain. He dresses himself in his finest suit and heads out for the day.

He takes a cab to a local headquarters for Time Share Industries. He walks in and heads to the elevators. There he finds a board with the departments located on each floor. If he wants to talk to Christopher Hemsworth, he’ll have to take a ride to the top floor.

When he reaches his destination, he heads to one of the receptionists desks and asks to see Mr. Hemsworth. “He might be expecting me,” he says. “Thomas Hiddleston, CEO of the Hiddleston Corps _._ ” He puts on his most charming smile and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

The receptionist smiles at him and says, “I’ll let Mr. Hemsworth that you’re here, sir.”

“Thank you, darling.”

Half a minute later and he’s walking into the lion’s den. It mirrors his brothers’ office with the large windows, but that’s where the comparisons stop. Thomas has always been fonder of lighter and warmer colours, painting his office in homely taupe and beiges. Christopher’s office is dominated in black with silver furnishings. A CEO’s office will mirror their personality, Jonathan has discovered over the years. Thomas has the kinder, softer heart and his sense of decoration shows that clearly. Christopher, however, is a man of power and authority. Black and silver are neat colours with rigid meanings. He is a man built for the business world and what he wants, he gets.

Christopher is standing when he enters. His jacket is slung over the back of his chair, giving Jonathan an unabashed glimpse at his bare forearms. Christopher had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. His waistcoat accentuates the broadness of his shoulders and his tapered waist. He has a finely kept beard and a full head of hair. No wonder Thomas lost face in front of this man. He’s . . . stunning, to say the least.

“Ah, Mr. Hiddleston.” Oh. And such a lovely, deep voice as well. “I wasn’t expecting you. Come in.”

Jonathan walks forward, and Christopher comes around his desk so they can shake hands and be properly introduced. He notes Christopher’s strong grip and large hands with thick fingers.

“Shall we discuss the matters then?” Christopher asks, waving a hand to the seat in front of his desk.

“Of course.” Jonathan takes his seat and so does Christopher.

“Have you thought of my offer?”

Jonathan nods. “Yes.”

“And what would you like to say? If you’d like to negotiate the terms, I am willing to be a bit flexible.”

Jonathan smiles and taps his fingers on his knee. “The offer is very . . . generous. But I’m not going to take this lying down. I know how businesses like yours work. You’ll change the very fabric of my company, Mr. Hemsworth. You’ll change how we manage our clients. You’ll change our standard contracts. You’ll change how we manage our employees, how we manage our public image, how we manage every move that we make. And quite frankly, Mr. Hemsworth, I feel as if you’re insulting me by having the audacity to come to my office unannounced and demand that I give you what you want. That may have worked for you in the past, but I am not the kind of person you are used to dealing with.” His words are steely and cutting. He may be giving himself away that he isn’t Thomas, but Christopher probably didn’t stay long enough to notice any differences between Thomas and the imposter.

Jonathan takes the pause in their conversation to stand and look for anything incriminating in Christopher’s office. He trails his fingers along shelves and spines of books. Everything neat and orderly and specific. Christopher is the type of man who carefully constructs his working image. All of the books are on business and economics. Volumes that would cost a pretty penny. In the meantime, he plants a small audio bug hidden among the books.

Christopher stands up and follows Jonathan as he ambles around the office, dragging his fingers across surface tops and coming off, he hopes, as aloof.

“I wasn’t trying to insult you,” Christopher says. “I was merely offering you an easier way out to maintain your pride and dignity in front of your employees and clients.  This way you could save face while I handle the messy parts.”

 _Ah._ So Christopher is the quiet type of negotiator. He wants to keep things civil and behind closed doors without too many people interfering. Well. Jonathan has experience with this type of person. Bribes won’t cut it. Blackmail might, but it depends on what things Jonathan will be able to dig up. And for that he needs access to Chris’s computer.

And if he needs something, then seduction becomes a part of the plan.

He nears Christopher. Walks slowly and sure of his steps and path. He comes close enough to Christopher that if he wanted to, he could lean forward and brush his nose against the man’s cheek. Sweep up to his ear and breathe in his cologne. But he only smiles and leans his head back a touch.

“I’m not the posh and pristine school boy you might see me as, Mr. Hemsworth,” Jonathan says, smoothing a hand over Christopher’s shirt and across his shoulder. “While I may have ridden on the coattails of my dear ol’ _daddy,_ I assure you that I am more than capable of handling myself in the future. I may have inherited this position, but holding onto it has not been easy. So don’t _insult me._ ” He grips Christopher’s shoulder tightly. “Treat me as an equal. Not some whore you take to bed with you.”

He observes Christopher’s reactions. A twitch in the muscle of his jaw. The tension in his shoulders. A quick flash of his eyes down and then back up.  “Are you suggesting a partnership?”

Jonathan nods once. “I feel as if we can do great things together. Time Share and HIddleston Corps. Threatening to clean out my clients won’t do anything to stop me, so either consider a partnership or leave my city.”

Christopher smirks. He raises a hand to cup Jonathan’s elbow. Good. He’s interested. “Let me make a quick call, and we can further discuss these, uh, terms.” He licks his lips, a quick darting of a pink tongue.

“Of course.” Jonathan slides his hands into his pockets as Christopher departs out of the office.

He has a minute. Two at best.

He takes out a thumb drive and connects it to Chris’s computer. It hasn’t had the time to lock. Everything he needs is rather there for the taking.

He does a quick search of what he can access on this computer, and he’s surprised to find private emails, banking information, and other financial information. He copies what he can and pockets the drive. He assumes his previous position. Christopher returns.

“My bosses are willing to listen.”

“Your bosses? I saw you as more of an alpha of the pack.”

Chis grins crookedly. “We all have someone to answer to, don’t we?”

“Mm.”

Christopher slides his hands inside of Jonathan’s jacket, resting them above his hips. “I don’t answer to many people, but I might respond well to you.”

“I don’t get involved with my enemies, darling.”

“I can make it worth your while.”

“Mm.”

In a rare lapse of judgement, Jonathan hauls Christopher closer by his shirt and kisses him full on the mouth. Perhaps to play with him and lead him on or perhaps he’s seeing how witty Christopher can be. Either way, he regrets it afterwards despite how enticing Christopher is and how he responds.

He pulls back and sets a hand on Chris’s chest to prevent him from coming closer. He’s had his fun and now it’s time to leave.

“Call me when you’d like to talk.”

Jonathan buttons his suit jacket and leaves the office. Time to do some digging.

* * *

“Are you excited to travel to the continent?” Thomas asked as he sat on Jonathan’s bed and watched him hurry to and fro from his drawers to his suitcase.

“Of course! I’ll be traveling the world. Seeing new things. Experiencing new things. It’ll be a blast. You should come over and visit me during your study break.”

“We’ll see. Dad might want me to tag him around the office that week.” Thomas shrugged. He would really love to visit Jonathan while he was studying abroad for the last semester of their university career. It would just be the two of them with no parents hovering over them and the dread of office life looming just around the corner. It would be their final taste of freedom before their father put them away in small office cubicles, talking to clients on phones and staring at computer screens for long hours of the day. At least they would be together, but it was going to be a bleak existence until their father deemed them worthy to sit in on board meetings.

“Screw him,” Jonathan said. “He won’t be able to control us for all of our lives. Join me for the week, and we’ll have some fun together.”

Jonathan had always been the one to defy their father. He had the strength and the courage to do so. Thomas didn’t. He admired that part of his brother and wished he had the resolve to blow off his father and join Jonathan for a week of shenanigans.

“We’ll see,” was all Thomas would say on the matter.

After Jonathan had finished packing, they stayed up late watching rerun movies on the TV until they were sure their parents were asleep. Then they stripped off their clothing and disappeared beneath the covers where their lips met and hands roamed over bare skin. It would be their last touches for two months at the least unless their father was willing to pay for the fare home for a weekend trip. It would be a long separation that Thomas was not looking forward to, but Jonathan said it wouldn’t be that bad. He said he already started planning their reunion and whispered all the filthy things he planned to do to Thomas once they were alone.

“I’m going to fuck you on your bed in the room where you grew up,” he said as he licked a path down Thomas’s neck and to his chest. “I’m going to take you while you’re propped up on your knees and elbows. I’ll spread you open and work open your tight, little hole until you feel like you’ll come just from my fingers alone. And just when you think you can’t take anymore, I’m going to hold you down by your neck and thrust my cock into your tight heat and pound you into the mattress. And all you’ll be able to do is moan like the slut you are while you have your twin brother’s cock up your ass.”

Jonathan had a way with vulgar words that was a sure way to get Thomas hot and bothered. He grinded up against Jonathan, eager for his touch and his words.

“And just before you come, I’m going to pull out and leave you open and empty before I flip you onto your back and slam back into you. And when you’ve had enough and can take no more, I’m going to let you come while I fuck you further and fill you up with my come.” Jonathan reached down and stroked their cocks together. He was rough with the both of them, bringing them to a quicker climax than usual caused by the mounting frustration of being separated for the first time in their lives. Thomas didn’t mind, though. He had his brother in his arms at this moment, and that was enough for him.

So Jonathan left the following morning with a firm handshake from his father and a message of do-well-or-else. Their mother gave him kisses and hugs and was a bit more enthusiastic about Jonathan’s trip than their father. Thomas gave Jonathan a quick brotherly hug, and then Jonathan was off, putting his things in the car and being driven off to the airport for his trip to the continent.

It was weird at first to be at home and know that Jonathan wasn’t around somewhere. Thomas went off back to school and started his last semester of his schooling career. It was both exciting and terrifying to be entering this last stage of life on his own. His friends were excited at the prospects of starting their careers and joining the workforce. It was supposed to be the best time of his life, or so he thought. But one weekend he went home to see his parents, and it was at that moment that his life and his relationship with Jonathan changed.

He was passing by his father’s study when he heard the hushed voices of their parents. He didn’t mean to listen in, but when he heard Jonathan’s name, he stopped.

“What do you mean he’s not interested?” his father, Robert, asked. He sounded upset.

“You can see it in his face, dear,” his mother, Grace, replied softly. “Jonathan has always known what he wants to do with his life, and running the company isn’t it. Why do you think he took the chance to study abroad for his last semester? He wants to see what other opportunities are available to him.”

“Was he planning on telling me this?”

“When he graduated, he was planning on telling you, but it seems now that you’ve figured it out on your own. I still don’t understand why you’re so upset about this. Jonathan is perfectly capable of choosing what he wants to do with his life.”

“He was meant to take over the company as my heir. It’s written in my will! That was what he was meant to do.”

“And what about Thomas? You have another son, Robert. Don’t forget about that.”

“Thomas will not be as effective as Jonathan. He’s too quiet; too easily cowed by his peers. If he had Jonathan by his side, then maybe he could lead the company.”

“You won’t be able to force Jonathan to stay. You know he’ll disappear as he always does when you wish to speak to him. Don’t take this out on Thomas because you’re plans are ruined. He’s a good boy who works hard to impress you. I don’t know why you can’t see that. If you don’t believe in him, then he won’t believe in himself. Give him the benefit of the doubt, Rob. He deserves at least that.”

Thomas had heard enough at the point and retreated to his room where he sat down on his bed and thought about what he had just heard. Jonathan had never told him of his plans after university. He assumed they would go to the family company together and start working their way up the ranks to gain respect from their peers and knowledge on the empire they would inherit. Jonathan would lead and Thomas would follow. That’s how it worked since they were born. That’s how it would continue, wouldn’t it? Apparently not if his mother believed so.

To know his father didn’t believe in him was not a harsh blow. Thomas knew he wasn’t what his father expected of his sons. He was quiet and easily cowed, relying greatly on Jonathan for his strength and courage. Without him, it was like removing one of his limbs. He would still be able to go on, but he would not be as strong, as effective.

The worst thing about this was the sense of betrayal Thomas felt when he discovered that Jonathan was never going to tell him about leaving him behind to live up to their father’s legacy.

When the reading break rolled around, Thomas did not answer Jonathan’s request to fly out and visit him. Instead he followed up his father’s request to tail him around the office. He dressed in one of the few suits he owned and tried to give some order to his hair in the morning. He looked at himself for a long time in the mirror and didn’t know if he liked the image he was greeted with. He looked young and immature. The stupid blond curls. The slightly rosy mouth. The full cheeks of youth that he had not yet been rid of. Stupid. Who would listen to him? Who would give him the time of day? No wonder his father didn’t believe in him. Who would, looking like a fucking cherub?

The day Thomas followed his father to work was a rather quiet day in his father’s schedule. No meetings meant that he could visit the departments and check in with the employees.

“You must make yourself known to your employees, Thomas,” Robert said. “You must walk amongst them from time to time to show them that you are still a force to be reckoned with. To check their productivity and see if they are a burden or a resource.”

“Of course,” Thomas replied.

Thomas was introduced to some of the board members and people his father trusted with most of his secrets. He shook their hands and greeted them politely, answering their questions and trying to meet their gaze. Overall he thought he did well, but he knew that his father was watching over him like a hawk.

They left the office at five-thirty and were driven home together. Robert made idle chat on the way home, asking Thomas what he made of the company and what he got out of the visit.

“It was interesting,” Thomas said. “I never realized how many working parts there where.”

“The company is a machine. Even the smallest department must be looked after to ensure everything works smoothly. That’s why you must take the time to inspect the company every once in a while. You must listen to the people around you, Thomas. That way you know about any problems anyone has. It also shows you care. People will respect you that way. “

“Of course.”

“You seem to have made an impression today as well. The board members you met were impressed with how mature you are. I’ve set up an appointment with my tailor for you. Dress yourself properly next time.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t worry, Thomas. I will make something out of you yet.”

For the entire week, Thomas was ushered from place to place for his father to mold him into an image he could work with. Thomas was measured and made new suits. He was given a haircut to rid him of his golden halo. He was starting to look older in the mirror now. If it only weren’t for those ruddy cheeks of his. Maybe he could burn off the last of his baby fat.

When he returned to his school, Thomas took up running almost obsessively. Between studying and his classes, he took up going to the gym. He started gaining definition in his chest and shoulders. His face started becoming angular and sharp, the remnants of his youth disappearing beneath a carefully maintained public image.

He passed his last courses with honors, nearly at the top of his class. His graduation would take place at the end of April. By then Jonathan would be home, but he preferred to stay behind on the continent for another week or two before he had to come back. According to their mother, he was having an excellent time and wished to remain out for a while longer. He did ask to talk to Tom, but Thomas made excuses, said he was busy and otherwise refused to talk to his brother.

The day Jonathan was to arrive home, Thomas was spending time with their father. Robert was inspecting him, making sure he looked right and could act the part right.

There was a full length body mirror in Robert’s officer, and he had Thomas stand before it, critiquing his appearance and posture.

“Shoulders back, Thomas.” Robert jerked Thomas back by his shoulders. Thomas sighed and straightened himself, letting his shoulders fall back to a more relaxed position. “Is that the way you fix your tie?” Robert jerked it out of Thomas’s jacket and tsked at the appearance. “Sloppy,” he said. “Do it again.”

Frustrated and worn down, Thomas jerked at his tie harshly and unravelled the knot. Once he managed to impress his father, he relaxed a little. Tomorrow he would be going to the company and seeing where he would start out. It would be the start of his life and of his career. It wasn’t what he wanted for his life. He would want his brother by his side when he entered this new stage of life, but apparently he didn’t matter all that much to Jonathan. What they had wasn’t that special. It was just something to pass the time. An experiment at best.

It was after dinner that Jonathan came home. By then, Thomas was in his room, reading quietly to take his mind off things. His door was open slightly, so he heard when Jonathan came into the house.

“Hello! I’m home!” He sounded in good spirits.

Grace was the first to greet him. “Oh, it’s so good to see you!” Jonathan laughed a little, probably as his mother enveloped him. Thomas set down his book and went to go stand at the top of the staircase. There he looked down in the foyer to see his brother and mother hugging. She tutted over him and called to Robert. Robert entered the scene and welcomed home his son.

“You must tell us all about you trip!” Grace said. “Thomas! Your brother—oh, there you are, dear. Come down and join us.”

Thomas came down the steps reluctantly and took a good long look at his brother. His hair was wild and untamed. He had a large grin plastered over his face. His clothes were dusty and travel weary. He looked happy and so carefree. He had never seen Jonathan look like this before.

“What is this?” Jonathan said, looking at Thomas for the first time since he arrived. “Look at you, Mr. Handsome!” Jonathan walked up to him with a laugh and set his bags down to hug Tom.

Thomas squirmed in the hold and offered up a thin smile. “Welcome, back.”

Jonathan gave him a strange look but didn’t comment. He let his mother usher him into the living room where they could talk about his travels. Thomas stayed for a while, leaning against the door frame into the room. He listened a bit until he gave up the pretense of caring and went back to his room.

He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. He should be happy that Jonathan was back, but he couldn’t ignore the fact that he was more likely to leave again and again, continually breaking Thomas’s heart. Whatever. He put it out of his mind. He would be starting work tomorrow. He would graduate next week. Once he started earning some money, he could look for an apartment and set out on his own. Everything would be okay. He just needed some time.

He was half asleep when Jonathan came into his room. He closed the door and jumped onto Thomas’s bed, cuddling up to him and sighing heavily. “Man, is it good to be home. Honestly, I’ve never felt so tired in my life. You should’ve visited me. A couple of buddies and me travelled around to several different cathedrals in the area. You would’ve liked it, I think.”

Thomas said nothing and curled up tighter beneath his blankets.

“You’re quiet tonight. Haven’t you missed me?”

Thomas continued to stay silent.

“Want me to make it up to you?” Jonathan stroked his hip through the bed covers. “You know, I’ve been waiting so long to do this to you. I’ll make up for the long absence. You’ll see.” He kissed Thomas on the neck, his breath soft against his skin.

As much as he wanted his brother to touch him again, he had to get it off his chest. “Stop. Just stop for a moment.” Jonathan listened and flipped over to face Thomas properly. “When were you going to tell me that you didn’t plan on working for dad?”

“How did you find out?” Jonathan asked quietly, the jubilee and mirth on his face disappearing.

“I overheard mum and dad talking about it. Were you ever going to tell me, or were you planning on leaving me again without a word?”

“I would never leave you. You know that. I just couldn’t work under him for the rest of my life. I’m not like that. But I would never leave you. I’ll always be there when you need me.”

“What did you think would happen when you said no to dad? Who do you think he’d turn to continue on his legacy?” Thomas shook his head and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired and irritated and just wanted this to be over. He didn’t want to feel anything for his brother anymore.

“You don’t have to listen to him. You can say no.”

“I’m not _you._ I’ll never be you. What do you think happened while you were away? I was all alone with no one to turn to when he took control and made me into something he wanted. I didn’t have a choice. And now you’re going to leave me, and I won’t be able to stop you.”

Jonathan frowned, worry masking his face. “Thomas,” he said. “What did he do to you?”

“Oh, nothing he wouldn’t have done to you. Made me look the part and act the part.”

“Why didn’t you call me? I would’ve helped you.”

“I didn’t want to bother you. You were so excited to get out of the country. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’m your brother. It’s my job to worry.”

“And five years from now? Ten years? You’ll get bored with me. You’ll get bored of the office and tailing after me. And don’t try to deny it. I know you just as well as you do me.”

“Is that what you think of me? Do you think I’ll forget about everything we’ve done together? This isn’t something meaningless, Thomas. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. You know that, don’t you?”

“I know that,” Thomas cried, wiping away the tears that spilled down his cheeks. “But I can’t keep you here knowing that you’ll be restless. I don’t want you holding yourself back because of me.” Thomas sniffled and covered his eyes. “I want you to leave.”

“Tom—”

“Now!”

He kept his eyes covered as he felt Jonathan leave his bed and his room. Only then did he let himself cry and curl into himself.

Over the next few days, Thomas avoided Jonathan. Jonathan would try to talk to him, to determine what it was exactly that was wrong. Eventually he gave up and accepted the fact that Thomas had ended their relationship.

They graduated, though not at the same ceremony seeing as they were from different programs. But they watched each other cross the stage to get their diplomas. They put on a good enough front for their parents so they wouldn’t question why their sons were so cold towards one another. But in reality, they knew they couldn’t be as they once were. Thomas thought himself selfish if he held onto Jonathan and so had to let him go. Jonathan saw that Thomas was shaken and unsure of himself. If their continuing relationship was causing him grief, perhaps they needed some time apart.

And so soon after graduation and with nothing holding him back, Jonathan left very suddenly. His explanation was that he’d gotten a job offer on the continent. He left, and Thomas joined the family company, sitting in his cubicle for several hours a day. It wasn’t ideal, but it would be better this way. Jonathan could live his life and Thomas would live his as they were meant to: separately.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan digs. The information he has is only a small percentage of Time Share’s sins.

Time Share is a monster, swallowing business whole, but there is no way a company this large has not gone corrupt yet. Shady dealings, off shore accounts, embezzlement. He’s bound find something in the data he stole, but it’ll take time.

He doesn’t trust Christopher. There’s no way he’d be able to connive his bosses into peace talks. They might be open to negotiations, but Hiddleston Corps will eventually cease to exist.

He does all this without Thomas knowing. He doesn’t need to know about the shady dealing Jonathan has been a part of. He can continue to run the business as he always should. He has the heart for it, and that’s what brings the clients in. They trust him. Put their faith in him. And that’s what’s made him largely successful.

Jonathan hides away for two days. He makes his phone calls and emails and digs up more dirt. If he has enough, he can scare them off for good. And if he’s feeling particularly nasty, he can make this public and bury the bastards who decided to come after his brother in the first place.

When he comes out, he spends time with his mother. She has missed him dearly. He’s been gone for too long, and he’s sorry that he didn’t come home earlier . His cowardice has kept him away. But now he’s trying to make amends. He doesn’t want to go back to how things were before.

* * *

Thomas is unprepared for when he meets Christopher again. It’s late at night after everyone has left and he’s the only one left in the office. The doors open. He raises his head and sees Christopher striding towards him. Before he can do anything, he’s shoved up against the windows, Christopher holding him firmly by his arms.

Before he’s able to say anything, to get a few words past his lips, Christopher lunges forth and kisses him.

His lips are full. Chapped. Such a contrast to the thin and soft lips that Thomas has.

When Christopher pulls away, he raises a hand into Thomas’s hair. “I tried to ignore you. Forge about you and move on. But I can’t.” He kisses Thomas again. This time a bit softer. Thomas, to his utter embarrassment, moans into the kiss.

“Hemsworth—”

Christopher kisses him quickly and winks at him. “Call me Christopher.”

Thomas can feel himself blushing. “I don’t understand. Christopher. What are you talking about?” He laughs nervously. He can feel himself squirming under Christopher’s hungry gaze.

“Teasing me still. You’ve been driving me crazy since you came to my office. It’s been a while since someone talked to me like that. And I kind of like it.”

Thomas is kissed again. And this time Christopher tilts his head to the side so that he can part Thomas’s lips and slip his tongue inside.

A thought runs on in the back of Thomas’s mind. He never went to Christopher’s office. And if Christopher is here to see him, plagued with thoughts about him, then Thomas has an answer for his confusion. Jonathan posed as him to get close to Christopher and get Thomas out of this take-over bind. And obviously he made a lasting impression on him, or Christopher wouldn’t be here, kissing Thomas’s lips until they swelled, palming his cock through his trousers until he grew hard.

Christopher moves his lips across his cheekbone and to his ear. Hot breath fans over his skin, and Thomas can’t help the stuttering of his breath. It’s too much stimulation, and he can feel himself spiraling out of control, pushing his hips to get more friction against Christopher’s hand. It’s too much. Too much—

“St-stop!” He pulls himself away from Christopher, who reluctantly lets him go. “Stop. For a moment. Please.”

He turns away and runs his hands through his hair. This should not be happening. Damn Jonathan for setting him up like this! Not many know that Thomas has a twin, since Jonathan made it very clear that he didn’t want to be associated with the company, so virtually all traces of him were removed. He’s been kept out of the public eye whereas Thomas had been thrust out into the limelight when he was still a young man.

“What do you want from me?” He looks over his shoulder at Christopher. “I’m not one to mix business and pleasure.”

“And neither am I,” Christopher says with a smirk and easy, loose gait as he strides towards Thomas. “But while we’re working things out—business to business—I feel as if we can make an arrangement that benefits us both. Something on the side.” He has reached out and pulled Thomas’s tie out from his suit jacket. He tugs on it lightly, and Thomas can feel himself getting nervous. He knows it’ll be bad. If he gets too close to Christopher, he’ll ruin whatever it is that Jonathan has planned. But the man is a magnet for attention, and Thomas can’t help but think what it would be like just to let go for a while—fall on his knees and worship this man. Let his head go empty for a while and enjoy whatever it is that Christopher has planned for him.

But that is his weakness. If Christopher comes to bed with him, it’ll ruin him.

“I don’t think we should,” he whispers. “I mean.” He licks his lips. “We are professional enemies. Who knows what we might do to each other after we become intimate?”

“I like to keep my professional and private lives separate,” he responds.

Thomas shakes his head. “I can’t take that risk. One slip and I lose my position here.”

Christopher holds up his hands in surrender. “At least let me take you out for a drink. Relax a bit. Forget about work and just get to know each other.”

He’s really trying here. He’s eager, and his offer seems genuine.

Well. What harm can one drink really do?

Thomas nods and finds himself smiling a little. “All right. One drink. What’s your Friday night look like?”

Christopher smiles. “Free all day. I’ll leave my card on your desk. Call me any time.” With a wink, he brushes past Thomas to leave a card on his desk and leaves the office.

Once the doors are closed, Thomas can collapse in his desk chair and heave a proper sigh.

What has he gotten himself into now?

* * *

Despite his earlier hesitations, Thomas is going through with the invitation for drinks. He arrives early, because sitting at home and staring at a wall felt worse than sitting in a high end bar, staring at another wall but with a good drink in his hand.

He drinks two vodka tonics just to calm his nerves and is on his third when Christopher arrives. The bar has a fairly formal dress code, but Christopher has abandoned both vest and tie for a more casual look.

Thomas stands to welcome him. They shake hands as is formal between two men in a setting like this. Pats on the shoulder if they were more familiar, but this will do for now.

Christopher orders a scotch. Neat. He takes his seat in the plush leather chair across from Thomas and sips his drink. Thomas gulps at the movement of his throat, tilted to the side just a bit so he can have a look, he supposes.

“We’re just friends here,” Christopher says.

Thomas nods. “Of course.”

“No need for formalities or shop talk.”

He shakes his head. “Of course not.”

Christopher smiles. “Where would you like to start then?”

They drink and talk, slowly becoming more familiar with each other throughout the night. Thomas feels more relaxed, sitting more slouched in the chair—legs spread, wrists loose. Christopher is almost mirroring his position, although with a more cautious and predatory gaze on the occupants of the room and on Thomas himself.

Thomas learns about Christopher. He’s been working with _Time Share_ for five years now and has been bouncing around different companies until he felt like one was putting his talents to good use. He’s originally from a small town in Canada where everybody’s a nobody and those with ambition would eventually have to leave for broader horizons.

“I’m the youngest child of my family. I’ve got two sisters. Both married with kids now. I go back at least twice a year when I can manage to see them. What about you?”

“Oh, well, um. I have a brother. He’s, uh, he’s older than me. Took off to the continent after school, and I haven’t really heard from him since.”

Christopher frowns in what is perhaps sympathy. “Argument with the family?”

Thomas tips back the rest of his drink. “You could say that. Other than him it’s just me and my mum.”

“No girlfriend or . . . significant other?”

Thomas shakes his head. “Nope. Just me. What about you? A handsome, successful man like you would certainly capture the attention of _many_ people.”

“Well, I was nearly engaged once, but it fell through. And after that, I realized my career was more important to me.”

“And now?”

“I’d like to settle down, but I haven’t met that person yet.”

Under Chris’s heavy gaze, Thomas can feel himself blushing. He should leave. It’s not safe to be here any further.

“I should go,” he says, leaning forward and preparing to stand. “I’ve got a large meeting to prepare for on Monday. It was lovely to meet you, though. We should do this again in the future.”

“Yes, I agree.”

They lean forward to shake hands. Thomas stands and immediately lurches to the side. Christopher rises quickly to steady him.

“Easy there.” Holding him firmly by his shoulder, Chirs asks “Will you be all right tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll just call a cab and be on my way.”

“Nonsense. I can take you back. Besides, trying to get a cab at this hour will be awful. It’s not trouble to me.”

Thomas blinks slowly, blood slowed by the alcohol he’s consumed throughout the night. Don’t do it. Get away from him now while you still have a few wits.

“Sure.”

_Nice._

Half leaning on Christopher and stumbling through the streets, Christopher makes it to his car. Thomas is loaded into the passenger seat and is buckled in. He gives him his address and off they go to the loft. He sleeps briefly on the ride there. Christopher shakes him awake to tell him that they’ve arrived. Being the ever courteous man he is, he escorts Thomas to the room.

“Didn’t peg you to be a fancy loft guy. More of a foreboding, Victorian mansion type guy.”

“And I didn’t peg you to be a humble farmer under those expensive suits. And yet here we are.”

“Here we are,” Christopher repeats.

The elevator stops and Thomas steps out. “Thank you for bringing me home. I must’ve drunk more than I should have.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. You would’ve done the same for me.”

“Yes. Thank you again.”

Christopher smiles and grips his hand in welcome. Thomas squeezes back. A beat passes. Christopher is hesitating.

_Make a move._

_He wants it._

_You want it._

_Take what you can get._

Thomas pulls Christopher to him. Their lips meet in a messy and bruising kiss.

“Bedroom,” Thomas says, fishing out his keys and pulling Christopher into his flat.

They’re quick about it. Taking off clothes, tumbling onto the bed, prepping Thomas until Christopher can slide in with ease. In his addled mind, he doesn’t think of the potential repercussions. He only wants to feel, and he feels deeply—full, sated, higher than he’s ever been as Christopher pressed bruises into his hips and thighs as he trusts in and again and again.

At the moment, he could not feel better, more complete. He has missed the intimacy of others. He needs to do this more often.

When it’s over and they are breathless and sweating, Thomas reaches up to push back Christopher’s hair and kisses him softly. Christopher holds him close until they can lie on their sides.

And this. He has missed this, too. And Christopher obliges him and holds him close throughout the night.

* * *

Thomas wakes to a large weight settled over him. His head is splitting. He peels open his eyes and sees his clock. Shortly after eleven. His mouth feels like sand.

He rolls over to see Christopher.

Oh.

Oh shit.

This isn’t good.

He remembers what happened the previous night. The drinks. The kisses. The sex. The hugs afterwards.

Idiot! He shouldn’t have let it got this far. As much as he would like to, he can’t trust Chris. Not in his line of work.

“Oh god.” He stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom where he empties his stomach of bile. It hurts and brings tears to his eyes. It’s the least he deserves.

He rinses out his mouth and takes some aspirin. He becomes aware of all his other aches in front of the mirror. God. He looks like such a mess. How did he let it get this far? Well. He knows how, but why? What’s it about Christopher that makes him feel so odd? Why does he feel the need to get close to him and go to his knees? Beg him to take away his burdens when it’s obvious that this has never what he wanted for his life?

He sobs, running his hands through his hair as the inevitable guilt crushes down on him. He’s in a bad way now. Jonathan will be disappointed.

“Tom, are you all right?” Christopher is at the door.

_Act fast._

“Yeah,” he says thickly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re not worried are you?”

“About what?”

“I won’t turn on you. I wouldn’t. Not ever.”

“Hard to believe it when you’ve been this successful.”

Christopher is silent. “Could you pleased open the door?”

Thomas complies. It’s not like it can get any worse. He opens it and allows Christopher to see him as he is in the daylight. Lean, pale, and covered in bruises. Nothing to hide.

Christopher gives him a once over before taking a step into the bathroom. “I won’t betray you like this. Not now. Not ever. I swear.”

Thomas closes his eyes and looks away. He should just believe Christopher. No harm in it now. And if they can keep this going now, he should take what comfort Christopher can offer.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Christopher asks, and Thomas nods. “Good. Come on. A shower would do us both some good.”

Thomas hums and lets himself be pulled into the shower. They wash each other, taking time to work in the shampoo in each other’s hair and soap lather down their bodies. After they towel each other dry and dress—Thomas in a simple robe and Christopher in his clothes from the night before, they have a rather late breakfast before kissing each other goodbye. It’s almost as if they are a proper couple. But best this relationship will last only a few months—if that.

But for now, Thomas will take what he can get.

* * *

Jonathan watches from afar. Christopher has been at the office more often as of late. Jonathan has taken it upon himself to monitor his brother’s office, having set up cameras in case anyone suspicious has dropped by. Thomas doesn’t need to know about this, but if he did, he’d be mortified with what Jonathan has seen so far.

Something has happened. Perhaps he led Christopher on too much, but whatever happened, happened. Christopher would arrive at lunch and they would talk—about business for the most part. It seems like Christopher is trying to pull some strings so that the whole of Hiddleston Corps isn’t assimilated into Time Share. It doesn’t seem to be going well, but this is better. At least he knows that Christopher is a reputable man even though he’s working for morally ambiguous company.

But the other times he arrives, late at night when no one else is around. They have drinks and share a few laughs. Sometimes it evolves into kisses against the window or grinding against Thomas’s desk. Jonathan finds himself transfixed by these moments. They are so beautiful together that he’s ashamed he grows hard at watching him through the screen.

He knows he’s a deviant. He’s tried to ignore these _unnatural_ inclinations towards his own flesh and blood, but everything has fallen flat in comparison to the connection he’s had with Thomas. He can’t help but stroke himself to the sights and sounds of Christopher bringing off his brother and encouraging the little whimpers and sighs from Thomas.

He remembers when he first stumbled upon them at Thomas’s flat. It was a mistake at first, but the bedroom door was half open. He couldn’t help but look. The dark, twisting forms on the bed have haunted him since. Those cries of _Chris, ah ah ah_ are still clear as day. He’s jealous of Christopher, he thinks. Or he’s cautious of him. Thomas is his brother. He’s the only one who can touch him like that. But Christopher. Well. He’s tender. He knows how to please his lover and enjoy himself in bed. He seems to have a touch of roughness to him, and he can use that to his advantage and arise something in Thomas that only Jonathan has access to.

Christopher is dominant. And if he stays too close to Thomas, Jonathan is afraid he’ll lose him. Which means he needs to ruin Christopher along with Time Share. Scare them out of the country for good. Just a few more days and he’ll have Thomas back at his side. He’s expecting some resentment from Thomas after Christopher is forced to leave. But it’s for his own good. That man has too much power, and Thomas doesn’t see that. If he did, he wouldn’t have let Christopher gotten so close.

But he’s not going to fault his brother on this. He can fix this and everything will go back to normal. Thomas will realize that he doesn’t need Jonathan, and Jonathan will go back to the continent and resume his work. It’ll be as if nothing happened at all.

Jonathan pulls up old security footage of Thomas’s office. He watches Christopher enter, and Thomas turns to welcome him. Jonathan allows himself to be consumed again as he watches his brother give himself to another man again and again and again.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

* * *

Time Share is refusing to budge. They want everything, and they’re preparing to do a client sweep if Thomas doesn’t cooperate. Jonathan hasn’t contacted him in days. He can only hope that his brother is doing the best he can.

He leaves short text messages when he can. It’s been a while since Jonathan has come to him. He’s worried that he’s done something to chase him away. Does he know?

He chastises himself. Of course he knows. There’s no way he doesn’t know that Thomas is involved with Christopher. Jonathan always seems to have that sixth sense of knowing what Thomas is up to at any point in time. He doesn’t know why he hasn’t come to him yet to discuss the situation about Christopher. But if he hasn’t approached him yet, something is wrong. Something is very wrong.

He goes to his mother’s, because he knows that’s the only other place Jonathan would retreat to. Of course he plays it off as a surprise visit. Grace is pleased with him, and together they have dinner.

“Is Jonathan here?”

“He’s busy,” Grace says. “He’s been working hard recently. Is he still helping you with that Time Share issue?”

“Yes.”

“Your father would be so proud of you boys. You know, this is what he wanted for you boys. He built this up all for you.”

Thomas reaches out for her hand. “I know.”

Grace retires to the living room to watch some television. Thomas cleans up the kitchen and quietly goes upstairs to find Jonathan.

He’s taken over their old childhood bedroom. He has two computers set up and papers everywhere. He’s sat at the desk, reading over some documents when he notices Thomas standing in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

Thomas has dealt with Jonathan in all of his moods before. But it’s rare for him to see Jonathan so cold and so distant.

“I wanted to see you.”

Jonathan looks back at the screens. “I have information on Time Share. You can show it to Hemsworth and get him out of the city in no time.”

“Oh.” Of course Time Share is still an issue. Christopher still works for them and still part of the problem. Despite how Thomas may feel for him, he knows there’s a good chance he’ll have to leave.

“Once he’s gone, everything will go back to the way it was. Your company will be safe, and you won’t have to deal with Hemsworth anymore.”

“And you? What will you do?”

He shrugs. “I’ll leave probably. Pick up another job on the continent.”

“Do you have to go?”

He looks up. “You know I have to.”

“You don’t,” Thomas says, stepping into the room. “Not really. I’m sure you could find work here.”

“In the city where everyone knows my brother’s face? I doubt it.”

Thomas sighs and takes a seat in the armchair set next to the window. He doesn’t want Jonathan to leave, for him to return to the continent and for Thomas to return to his lonely life of business meetings and dinner for one. He doesn’t want this. He never wanted this.

“I don’t want you to leave.”

Jonathan turns in his seat and leans his arms on his legs. “You know what I have to do.”

“I know.”

“This is what you called me here for. No matter what you feel for Hemsworth, he’s the enemy here.”

“He tried to help me. The people he works for are being uncooperative. We can . . . I can talk to him. Explain the situation.”

He startles at Jonathan’s sudden outburst of movement. He tosses some files onto the floor and stands up, crossing the room to loom over where Thomas is sitting. “Is this what you do for everyone that you fuck? You sleep with him once, and he just walks all over you.”

He’s taken aback by Jonathan’s sudden anger. “I don’t—”

“Don’t play innocent with me! I was there the night you let him fuck you. He’s worked his way into your heart, and now you’ll bend over backwards to please him. Even if it means giving him everything you worked for.”

Thomas is speechless. “Jonathan—”

“I am going to _ruin_ him. His company probably only has a few more years before all their sins come to light. Might as well start now and teach him that he shouldn’t touch what’s mine.”

Jonathan returns to his seat and picks up the papers he dropped. Thomas looks away. Here is Jonathan’s jealousy at its worst. He’s been like this before whenever Thomas told him of women he thought were interested in him or dates he’d been on. The best way to calm him is to show him how much Thomas belongs to him. To seduce him with pretty words and low glances.

He stands and crosses over to him. He gets down on his knees and touches him on his arm. “Jonathan, please look at me.”

Jonathan is frowning. He glances over quickly. “I’m getting you out of your mess.”

“I know. I appreciate it. But Christopher is a good man. Please just meet with him. You’ll see that he’s a good man. Please.” He kisses the top of Jonathan’s hand and shuffling over to kneel between his legs. He looks up at Jonathan as he carefully unzips his pants and takes out of his cock. Jonathan is looking down at him. His eyes have softened. He cards his fingers through Thomas’s hair as Thomas strokes him and dips his head to lick his cock.

He takes his time to make it sweet and worshipful. He’s neglected Jonathan for too long. His twin has always had issues with handling his emotions, finding it hard to put what he feels into words, which is why he so often retreats into his work when he feels threatened. Thomas needs to show him that he still means the most to him. While he does feel something for Christopher, Jonathan is still the one he looks to for approval.

After Jonathan finishes in his mouth, Thomas tucks him away and looks up at him. “Meet with him? Please?”

Jonathan cups his cheek and runs his thumb over Thomas’s lips. “Do you love him?”

“He treats me well. I trust him.”

Jonathan nods. “Very well. Tell him to come to your office on Friday evening.”

Thomas nods.

* * *

Christopher is eager to see him on Friday. He doesn’t know what is to come, and it will be the ultimate test for their relationship. Either Christopher will come to them willingly, or he’ll be forced to leave and Jonathan will scare him and Time Share out of town.

Christopher enters the office shortly before nine. He’s dressed in his usual manner of dress of slacks and a buttoned up shirt with a jacket thrown over top. Jonathan is lurking at the back of the room and goes unnoticed as Christopher goes to meet Thomas.

He greets him with kiss and a hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you.”

“Got any plans for tonight?”

“Yes. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Thomas looks to the back of the room, and Christopher follows his gaze. Jonathan takes his cue to push away from the wall and cross the room to meet him.

Christopher does a double take at first. Jonathan has a cruel smirk on his face as he crosses the room.

“This is my brother,” Thomas says. “We’re twins.”

“Christopher,” Jonathan says. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

“Again?” Christopher asks. “When did we . . .” He trails off, and Jonathan laughs.

“Let’s give you a small reminder.” He seizes Christopher by his shoulder and hauls him close for a rough kiss. He takes control and makes Christopher moan a little. He pulls away and has left him breathless. “Remember now?”

“You were the one who came to my office.”

“And you’re the one who fucked my brother.” Jonathan steps behind Thomas and puts a hand on his shoulder. “You touched what’s mine, and I don’t appreciate that.”

“My brother and I share a special relationship,” Thomas says. “He’s the one who has helped me get this far in life. He’s always been there when I needed him.”

They share a look, and Jonathan gently brushes his fingers against the side of Thomas’s neck.

“What is this?” Christopher asks.

“Don’t act like you didn’t know that Thomas was really two different people,” Jonathan says. “When you first met him, he could barely get out a word. And when he came to your office, he suddenly possessed a natural confidence that made you weak in the knees. So I’m going to give you a choice now. I am willing to share Thomas with you, but if you can’t handle that, I will ruin you and your company.”

Thomas doesn’t know if Christopher has picked up on the message yet: that Jonathan and he have been lovers for years. That the only way Christopher will be able to continue his relationship with Thomas is to share him with Jonathan.

He could be disgusted. He could storm out of this room right now.

Or he could be intrigued by it all and give them the benefit of a doubt.

“You love each other,” Christopher says.

“Always have,” Jonathan says. “Our relationship doesn’t garner much appreciation from others. Which is why we’ve kept it a secret. But Thomas says you are a trustworthy man. Maybe I will see just how trustworthy you are tonight.”

Christopher looks torn. He has crossed his arms over his chest and has turned his body ever so slightly to the side. Thomas goes to his side, wraps himself around his shoulder. “Are you . . . angry?”

“No. I don’t know how I feel about this.” Christopher is tense in his arms.

“Most would laugh at us and walk out the door. But Jonathan sees something in you. Show him what you are.” He kisses Chris’s shoulder.

“Is this what you want?”

“I love the both of you. Don’t make me choose. Please.”

Christopher turns to cup the back of his head. “Okay,” he says and then turns to Jonathan and says, “Okay. I’ll hear you out.”

Jonathan smiles. “Good. Have a seat, gentlemen. We have a lot to talk about.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Poor, sweet Thomas had to lock away what he truly is,” Jonathan drawls. Thomas watches him from his seat, watching him prowl about the room and turn to the bar where he pours three drinks and serves them all in turn. “He worked hard to hide his weaknesses so that they wouldn’t be used against him. Trained himself and suffered under the tutelage of our father to make himself an image that appeared strong and great before the public. But wearing such a thing at all times is quite tiresome. He needs to be taken care of, to be able to let his guards fall and be who he truly is.”

At this, Jonathan works his way around Thomas’s chair and sets his hands on his shoulders. “My brother is very special to me. Only I know how to take care of him, Christopher, but I will show you how if you promise to take very good care of him. I may not be here when he needs me, so it will fall to you to take care of him for the time being. So, Christopher, what do you say?” Jonathan bends down and starts kissing Thomas’s neck, gently, quietly. Thomas lets his head fall back, sighing and closing his eyes. When he opens them, he sees Christopher gripping tightly onto the armrests of his seat. His face is flushed, pupils dilating.

“You can either share my brother with me when I decide,” Jonathan continues, “or I will make it so you never see him again. Don’t test me on this. Thomas deserves only the best. Wouldn’t you agree?” He turns Thomas’s head with a gentle touch to his chin. They kiss once, then twice, just softly on the lips before Christopher speaks up.

“All right,” he says. “I’ll do it. I’ll agree to your terms.”

Jonathan presses his lips against Thomas’s cheek and smiles. “Good. Shall we move onto the terms?”

Tom, for the most part, says nothing. This is between Christopher and Jonathan. If Christopher wishes to remain a part of Thomas’s life, he will have to listen to Jonathan on how to properly care for Tom. Who better to learn it from than his own twin brother who has already uncovered so many hidden secrets that Thomas himself was not aware of?

“He’s fairly submissive when it comes to the bedroom,” Jonathan says, sitting down in the seat next to Chris. “But that doesn’t mean you can take advantage of what he gives to you. You have to treat his gift with respect and give him what he needs while you take what you need. It’s a very fine balance, but if you do it just right, you will see how lovely and uninhibited Thomas is. He will let his masks fall, and you will see him for what he really is: a needy boy craving for attention and companionship, for someone to take everything from him and let him be himself for once—not what others expect him to be.”

“What’s the best way to take care of him then?” Christopher asks. He seems to be taking this seriously, and Thomas is happy that he is taking this in so well. If all goes well and if Christopher manages to convince Jonathan that he will give Thomas what he needs, Thomas is excited to see where their relationship will go. He is certain that at this point he wants Christopher in his life.

“You will watch me first. How I handle him. How I touch him. I will take him first to show you how it’s done properly. Before I allow you to take my brother, I will let you have me, so I know how you will use my brother. A test run, if you will. And then after I am satisfied.” Jonathan takes a drink and smiles. Something hungry and dangerous. “You and I will take Thomas together and give him something he will never forget.”

Thinking about what Jonathan has put forth has a fire burning in the pit of Thomas’s stomach. To be stuck between such men. Such power. Such beauty. He wonders if it’ll be too much for him.

He looks to Christopher and sees that the man is looking at him, letting his eyes drift up and down over Thomas’s body. Measuring him up. Seeing what he will soon have. Thomas drops his gaze.

“Shall we set a date then?” Christopher asks.

Jonathan grins.

Thomas blushes.

* * *

Thomas is left in the dark of the matter. The night is out of his hands. He trusts Jonathan to set it up and get everything right so he will enjoy it rather than dread it.

They secret away to a country house that has been the Hiddleston family for generations. No one will see them here and spread a scandal. It will just be the three of them.

There’s been a sort of nervous tension underneath Thomas’s skin. When he looks at Jonathan and Christopher, he is met with hungry gazes that leave him bare and wanting. He feels like he’ll come undone at the simplest touch. He knows little of their plans for him and walks through the house with a sense that at any moment he’ll be jumped. It isn’t actually that far from the truth.

The tension in the house settles into his muscles. He can’t count the number of times he’s had to excuse himself from a room and jerk himself off. It’s all becoming too much for him. At night he sinks onto his bed and lets his fingers drift down his body. He continuously fingers himself in the hopes that either Christopher or Jonathan will come visit him at night and find him loose and wet, ready to take whatever they wish to give him. But they never do, and he’s left feeling desperately empty.

On the third night of their stay, Jonathan comes and finds him as he reads a book in the den with some soft music coming from the speakers. He sits at the edge of the couch and cups Thomas’s cheek. He bends down over him and breathes softly, pressing their foreheads together.

“I want you clean, pretty, and naked in the master bedroom in an hour.”

Thomas sighs. “Yes.”

“Good boy.”

Jonathan leaves, and Thomas follows soon after. He showers and carefully grooms himself to look his best. He takes time to prep himself, reaching two fingers inside of him to stretch and ease the way with lubrication. He wants to make it easier for the both of them.

He spends ten minutes sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s not sure how he should lay himself out—if he should be on his back with his legs bent, spread invitingly. Or maybe he should be on his side.

Before he can figure it out, Jonathan enters the room. He’s still dressed in a shirt and trousers, bare foot. His hair is wet. He leans against the doorway and takes in the sight as Thomas moves to stand, fiddling with his hands.

“Look at you,” he whispers. He steps forward into the room and cups Thomas’s cheek. “Whatever happens tonight, know that I will always love you.” He kisses him on the lips before moving to stand behind him. “Come in, Christopher.”

Christopher enters the space and stands at the doorway, eyes roaming over Thomas’s pale body. Thomas feels faint for a moment. He feels overwhelmed by the dominating presences of both his brother and his lover.

“He is very beautiful, wouldn’t you agree, Christopher?” Jonathan asks, placing a hand on Thomas’s shoulder and hovering behind him. “My brother has always been beautiful but never truly understood what his beauty does to others. If he were more like me, he would use that beauty to his advantage to get what he wants, but he’s much too innocent for that. Unlike us who take what people like Thomas have to offer. Now, pay attention closely to how I use Thomas. He’s very receptive to any and all attention he is given and responds tenfold to please his partner.”

Jonathan steps to the side and turns Thomas to face him. “I seem to be in a state unbefitting for this situation, little brother.” He smirks. “Help me, would you?”

Thomas nods and raises his hands to unbutton Jonathan’s white shirt. He kisses Jonathan’s throat as he moves his hands lower and lower. He helps slip the shirt off, letting it drop to the floor as he kisses Jonathan’s shoulder. With a single look, Thomas sinks to his knees, keeping his gaze locked on Jonathan’s as he works the trouser button and pulls Jonathan’s half hard cock out. His brother smiles, something soothing before it turns hungry and a thread of arousal curls itself into a knot in Thomas’s belly.

He licks his hand and coats it liberally before wrapping it around the shaft. He strokes from root to tip, savouring the soft moans from Jonathan. Jonathan has always been the quiet one in bed whenever they became physical, so it’s always a treat to hear him moan and sigh.

He takes the tip in his mouth and sucks it briefly. Jonathan’s hand comes down to grip his hair and tug at it in warning: play nice or you’ll get yours. Thomas smiles.

He swallows down Jonathan’s cock whole and takes him into the back of his throat. He remembers when his brother first taught him how to do this. How he choked at first and felt frustrated that he couldn’t do what Jonathan wanted. But Jonathan wouldn’t be angry. He would encourage Thomas to go a little bit further each time, praising him for what he did each time.

He hopes Christopher is watching closely. He’s putting on a show for him, showing him how far he will go to keep him happy, keep him satisfied. Jonathan is preparing Thomas for a life with someone else. And this is the show.

When Jonathan’s had enough, he pulls Thomas off of his cock, standing proud and red, glistening from Thomas’s spit. He swipes his thumb over Thomas’s lip and pulls him up to stand. “You should see how debauched you are, little brother. We are going to ruin you tonight.” Jonathan kisses him and slowly herds him back onto the bed. Thomas lands and pulls himself up further onto the bed. Christopher is still rooted at the doorway. There’s a significant bulge in his trousers and his eyes are dark, lips red and parted.

Jonathan fully rids himself of his trousers and takes out a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. He looks back a Christopher and smirks. “Come closer, Christopher,” he says. “Wouldn’t want you missing out on a quality view now.”

Christopher comes closer and seats himself on the edge of the bed. Thomas turns his head to look at him. He’s unprepared for when Jonathan’s wet finger breaches him.

Jonathan chuckles. “Already wet and open, are we? Eager little thing. _Shameless._ ”

While Jonathan has his fun, Christopher becomes emboldened and begins to touch Thomas. He fingers are rough. They tug and pinch Thomas’s nipples, sensitive as they are which makes his cock leak precome in response.

Thomas closes his eyes and lets himself be as the two men make use of him. Jonathan stretches him more than is necessary. He’s having his fun, and Thomas is going crazy with arousal. Finally, the fingers retreat, and Jonathan takes a moment to open the condom.

Thomas opens his eyes and draws Jonathan down for a kiss. Jonathan huffs and lets Thomas take what tenderness he could before the fun began. Thomas lets his head fall back onto the pillow as Jonathan guides his cock into him, moaning unabashedly as his brother fills him, completes him in every way. They have always been a pair, a set—best together than to be apart.

Jonathan, as usual, starts off slow. The arousal begins to simmer in Thomas’s belly. He looks to Chris. The man is watching him closely, pupils blown wide and face flushed. He palms himself, and Thomas looks at him, takes in his fill. They have been this close before, stripped down to near nothing, but this is _intimate._ This is a place without façade, without business getting in the way. This is where they can be themselves. Jonathan has given them this gift.

A harsh thrust turns Thomas’s attention back to Jonathan. He brings his knees closer to his chest, lets Johnathan have access to a better angle, to thrust deeper and harder and show Christopher that Thomas is not made of glass; that he can be rough and use him as much as he pleases.

Jonathan takes his wrists and guides them to either side of his head. He pins them there and squeezes to remind Thomas of his place. “Christopher,” Jonathan says, breathless. “It’s time you give Thomas here a taste of what’s to come.”

Christopher nods and leaves Thomas’s side. Jonathan slows his thrusts and closes his eyes, eyelids fluttering as Christopher prepares him in the same manner as Jonathan did Thomas. His arms shake as Christopher presses into him. Thomas wishes to reach up and stroke his face, reassure him, but his hands remain pinned to the bedding.

Once Christopher is fully seated, Jonathan groans, lips parting. He’s gone still. Thomas wonders if this is too much for him. Jonathan has never been one to let himself become this vulnerable. He’s always been the assertive and aggressive one. To see him like this is almost too much, but once he becomes used to the feelings, he hardens his resolve and shifts his body.

“Now,” he murmurs.”

Thomas is unprepared for the initial thrust. Christopher is the one guiding them. He holds onto Jonathan’s hips and guides him out of Thomas before thrusting himself back into Jonathan and forcing him in turn into Thomas. There is such power and strength behind Christopher. He’s firmly planted his feet on the carpeted floor and sets the pace for all of them. Thomas can do nothing but lie there and take it.

Jonathan seems to be enjoying himself immensely. His eyes are hooded. The pleasure he’s receiving is doubled compared to that of Thomas’s. And it’s so beautiful to watch his brother fall apart.

Christopher grunts and thrusts especially hard into Jonathan, causing him to cry out and shiver. Jonathan squeezes Thomas’s wrists and bends his head, panting against Thomas’s neck. Thomas, almost suffocated by the weight of it all, rolls his hips to try and get Jonathan to hit that spot inside of him that will turn his world white.

It’s certainly a bit painful at times. Thomas feels as if his hips and wrists will be ground to dust. But Jonathan murmurs sweetly to him, mouthing at his neck to distract him from the pain.

Jonathan is the first to finish, thrusting in deep and holding himself there. He shudders, releasing his grip on Thomas’s wrists. Thomas raises his arms and holds him as Christopher finishes off, his own climax an entire afterthought. Christopher pulls out and wobbles off to the bathroom for a damp cloth. Jonathan takes the time to pull out and rest beside Thomas. Christopher returns to wipe them both down. Thomas shifts restlessly on the bed covers. Now that the other men have had their pleasure, Thomas can no longer ignore his pressing erection.

“Such a good boy for us,” Jonathan says, pushing himself upon his elbows as he looks down Thomas’s flushed and glistening body. “Waiting for us to take care of you.” He sounds tired, but Jonathan has always taken care of him properly, and now Christopher is here to do that as well.

Jonathan wraps a hand around Thomas’s erection, smearing the pearly fluid over the head and giving him a squeeze. Christopher settles down on the other side of him, laying close enough so Thomas can feel his heat.

“Feel him, Christopher,” Jonathan says. “Feel how he holds himself back for us. How he shivers, the pounding of his heart.”

Thomas turns his head to look at Christopher, who lets his hands wander over Thomas’s body. Thomas submits himself to their hands. Jonathan continues to stroke him as Christopher’s blunt fingers find his entrance and push in. They kiss his lips and such bruises onto his neck and collarbones. His nipples are pinched and licked, tugged by teeth. A sharp press of the fingers inside of him and a downward stroke have him tumbling over the edge and spilling into Jonathan’s hand. Jonathan finishes off his debasement by having him lick up his own spend.

Jonathan grins and looks up to Chris. “See? Knows what to do without even being asked.” Jonathan looks down at Thomas. “Eager to please, aren’t you, little brother?”

Jonathan kisses him, sloppy and full of tongue. He strokes Thomas’s cheek and pulls away. “You’re perfect,” he whispers, and they press their heads together.

Perfect together, Thomas thinks.  They have always been better when they are together.

* * *

The next day, Christopher comes to him with a gift. “I want you to wear this for tonight,” he says. He’s smirking, and when Thomas sees what he has, he has a guess as to what will happen tonight.

It’s a butt plug. Thomas has never been one to experiment with toys. The embarrassment would be too much for him. It’s three fingers widths thick with a flared end to keep it inside of him.

“Just until tonight,” Christopher says, kissing him on the cheek.

“Of course.” Thomas takes the plug and hides away in the bathroom. He takes time to stretch himself before seating the plug inside of him. It’s small enough to not hurt him but large enough for him to remember that there’s something inside of him.

He dresses normally and returns to Christopher, who is seated in the living room watching a sportscast. He sits down next to him, curling up into his side. Christopher sets an arm around him.

“How does it feel?” he asks, spreading his fingers over the curve of Thomas’s hip.

Thomas can’t help but shift, feeling the plug inside of him. “Odd.” Christopher chuckles. Thomas blushes. “How long do I have to wear it?”

“Until tonight,” Christopher says, pulling him closer until Thomas is near lying on him. “But you’ll be good won’t you? Keep that thing inside of you? Stretch you out for us tonight?”

 _Us._ Oh god.

“Yes, sir,” he says.

Christopher murmurs, “Good boy,” and Thomas settles down on the couch.

It’s a lazy day spent in moments of making out like horny teenagers and lounging upon the couch. Jonathan joins them at lunch time, looking at Thomas full of knowing and lust. Thomas can’t help but blush continuously under the scrutiny.

He’s a tense wire throughout the rest of the day. The plug keeps him in a near constant state of arousal. It doesn’t help that both Christopher and Jonathan keep him that way, palming him through his trousers, grasping his arse. It’s overwhelming this fire inside of him. He doesn’t know if he’ll even make it to the night.

It’s well after dinner and a good glass of wine that Jonathan whispers to Thomas that he should go upstairs. Thomas nods and leaves the room quietly.

It’s so easy to strip down and sink onto the bed. He ruts onto the sheets, rocking his hips as he reaches back with his fingers. He feels the smooth surface of the plug, tracing his finger around it, nerves lighting up across his skin. He’s almost tempted to reach back and remove the plug, stuff himself full with his own fingers.

He brings a fist to his cock, moaning as he touches the sensitive head. He pumps himself a few times. He knows he shouldn’t. Christopher and Jonathan are expecting him to last throughout the night yet. But he’s been teased and tormented all day and now he can no longer prevent himself from taking his own pleasure.

“And what would your brother have to say about this?”

Thomas stops and looks over his shoulder. Christopher has entered the room—naked and golden. Thomas blushes and turns himself over, looking down. He’s broken the unspoken rule that his pleasure is not his own this weekend.

“He would say I need to be punished,” Thomas replies.

Christopher stalks into the room and joins Thomas on the bed. He crouches over him, pressing him into the mattress. “And how would he punish you?” He runs a hand over Thomas’s hip, settling on his arse and squeezing him. “Would he spank you?”

Thomas turns his face away. “No. Our games were never that serious. He just wanted to take care of me, see that I was healthy. I would never disobey him— _you_ intentionally.”

Christopher smirks. “Is that so? Well, however unintentional this slight may be, I think you’ll need a small reminder of who’s in charge here.”

He flips them over so that Thomas is straddling his waist. Christopher swings his arm back and slaps his open palm against Thomas’s arse. Thomas gasps and shifts forward. He’s slapped again, another moan, cock jumping. Christopher goes no further.

“We’ll play with that later.”

Thomas sighs and kisses Christopher on the lips, undulating his hips to get some friction on his cock. “Fuck me. Please.”

Christopher nods and reaches behind him to pull on the plug, teasing him a bit by pushing it back in a few times. He removes it and drops it onto the floor to be dealt with later. He reaches for the lube on the bedside table and pours some on two of his fingers. He reaches back behind Thomas and presses them both in at the same time. He slicks up Thomas’s hole and his own cock before grabbing Thomas’s hips and positioning him over his cock. Thomas slides down, Christopher’s girth stretching him only slightly to make it entirely pleasurable.

Christopher has him control the pace, riding up and down on his cock. It gives Christopher the chance to watch Thomas he moves. How he circles his hips and fucks himself, knowing how to reach his prostate. It also allows him to play with Thomas’s cock. He strokes it, squeezes it at the base, and reaches low to play with his balls.

Thomas doesn’t notice when Jonathan enters and joins them. Suddenly, there are another pair of hands on him, stroking his sides and running down his back. Two fingers prod at his already stretched entrance. Thomas tenses. He’s not ready for this. He’s not. It’ll hurt. He’ll tear. He’ll—

“Easy.” Jonathan’s soothing voice cuts through Thomas’s panic. “Do you trust me? Trust us?”

Christopher is watching him closely, reaching up to cup his face. “It will hurt,” he says, quite bluntly. “But we’ll take care of you. We’ll make it feel good for you.”

Thomas nods, taking the comfort that he’s afforded before relaxing as much as he can. The fingers return to his entrance. One, slicked in lube, pushes in alongside Christopher’s cock. Thomas knows that Jonathan will be careful. They have a safeword in place. He’s safe here. He will be taken care of.

The first finger works him open a bit. The stretch grows to be a little more intolerable the time a second finger is added. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes. From pain. From pleasure. From the overwhelming feeling that he’ll burst into flames, consumed by the dominating and hungry men that surround him.

Jonathan works slowly, ensuring that Thomas feels as little pain as possible. But whenever Thomas whines or makes a sound of displeasure, he’s sure to give a light slap to his thigh. “Enough of that,” he says. “You can take it.”

And he’s right. He’s always known Thomas’s limits and can always push him to the edge.

The fingers withdraw. A condom is removed from a wrapper. Hands on his hips. A steady voice. And then a gentle push inwards. Thomas sucks in a breath.

“Breathe, Tom.” Christopher cuts through the haze, cupping his cheek to draw him out.

When Jonathan is fully seated, Thomas releases his breath. He feels so incredibly full. He’s shaking all over from the strain of taking both of them, for both are of considerable size.

“Good boy,” Christopher murmurs, and Jonathan kisses the back of his neck.

Hands on his hips once more, Jonathan guides Thomas, lifting him up and forward, before pulling him back down upon the both of them. Thomas groans, pressing his mouth to Christopher’s shoulder. He pants against him, scraping his teeth against the meat of his shoulder.

He becomes a vessel for them to use. Christopher cants his hips to thrust up into him, short and quick, while Jonathan fucks him more slowly, alternating their thrusts to strike Thomas’s prostate at different moments.

Thomas comes first. Jonathan’s hand comes to his cock, and Christopher’s to his balls, and they bring him off together until he is howling from the pleasure, vision gone white. Christopher and Jonathan continue to fuck him.

It doesn’t take long for them to finish. First Jonathan and then Christopher. And then it’s over. All of the buildup, the tension, the teasing, the endless moments when Thomas thought he would be consumed by his own arousal, it has all ended and now he can feel himself falling from the clouds.

He’s shivering, shaking uncontrollably as he lies atop Christopher. He’s much too overwhelmed, can’t focus on anything and _needs_ something he can’t describe, can’t name.

He feels them surround him. They pull out, clean him up, and gather him between them.

“And that’s my brother’s one weakness,” Jonathan says, holding Thomas from behind as he himself lays half on Christopher. “He feels so much. His heart is so big that many would take advantage of it. Which is why I did what I could to protect him. So guard him close when I’m not here. Hold him, like this, after you take what you need. Build him up after he falls for you, and he will be whatever you need.”

Thomas feels Christopher’s eyes on him. He looks up obligingly. Christopher cups his cheek, smooths back his sweat soaked hair, and gathers him close as Jonathan’s hands trail softly down his back.

Thomas closes his eyes. Surrounded by two of the people he loves the most, he focuses on the warmth enclosing him. This is where he is meant to be. He can be who he needs to be in the privacy of his own home and be who he wants to be at the office without being overwhelmed.

He is held and soothed and gently carried to safety. It’s easy to fall asleep, knowing that he has what he needs and that he will be taken care of.

* * *

A week later Christopher comes to Jonathan with an offer. “I want out of Time Share,” he says. “I don’t want my name dragged in the mud when it comes to light that they aren’t as reputable as they say.”

“What brought this change of heart about?” Jonathan asks.

“I’d like to stay here in the city. I have a few job offers to look at, and they’re better for me than Time Share. Less money, but it’s safer.”

“So when do you want to get out?”

“As soon as I can. I can be out of there in two days, and then you can finish them off. I’m tired of working for them.”

Jonathan nods. Good. At least Christopher can see some sense in all this. Thomas will be pleased, and Christopher’s news couldn’t have come at a better time. Jonathan has received a job offer that will take him out of town for a few weeks. He’ll need someone to look after his brother for the time being, and seeing that Christopher has passed his tests and hadn’t run for the hills after learning about the twins’ forbidden relationship, no one could be better for the job.

“Let me know when you’re out for good, and I’ll leak the information.”

Christopher nods and turns to leave, but Jonathan has one more thing to say. “Christopher.” He turns. “Thank you for taking care of my brother. There are some things I am unable to provide for him, and you’ve been able to fill in the blanks for me. Thank you.”

He says nothing but nods. There is nothing else to say.

* * *

Jonathan heads back to Thomas’s flat. They make dinner together. Jonathan breaks the news while they sit at the table.

“I’ll be gone for a few weeks at least,” he says. “Two months maybe.”

“Oh.”

“It’s only a small job. Won’t take me long. I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Thomas nods. “I understand.”

“I understand Christopher is moving in with you.”

“He is.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’ve found each other. He’s a good man.”

“Thank you.”

He knows his blessing means a lot to Thomas. It means that he has made the right decision in officially introducing Jonathan to Christopher. It means that he will be in good hands.

Later that night when they are in bed together, Jonathan says, “You know I love you, right?”

“Of course,” Thomas replies. “And I love you.”

They kiss, one of their last before Jonathan leaves.

As twins, they will never have a closer bond with another human being. And being able to share this intimacy with another feels right. Finally, everything is back to the way it should be. They are two halves of one whole. Stronger when they are together.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas likes it when he gets to wake up before Christopher. He likes looking at Christopher’s face and stroking his beard, pressing soft kisses to his lips until he wakes up. He always takes a few moments to escape sleep’s hold over him, blinking slowly and grunting before he smiles at Thomas and cups his cheek to kiss him.

“Good morning,” he says with the rough and low voice that always makes Thomas weak in the knees.

Thomas grins. “Good morning. When do you have to leave today?”

Christopher turns to look at the clock near the bedside. “Two hours. Gives me enough time.”

“To do what?” Thomas asks, looking down and acting shy. He knows Christopher likes it when he acts naïve and coy as if he doesn’t know what’s coming.

Christopher taps him on the nose with a long forefinger. “Don’t act cute. You know.”

Thomas is pushed onto his back and his thighs are spread apart. He’s told to hold his legs open, so he hooks his hands under his knees and keep himself spread open and vulnerable. He closes his eyes and waits patiently for what Christopher has planned for him. Christopher likes to take his time when playing with Tom. He likes it when Thomas begins to tremble and shift restlessly.

The first swipe of tongue has Thomas shaking and gasping. Christopher chuckles and presses a kiss to the inside of his thigh. “Easy,” he says. He lays a broad stroke of his tongue over Thomas’s hole, teasing him open quickly as he is still slick and partially open from last night. Thomas wishes to reach out, to hold Chris’s head and keep him rooted there. The painfully slow licks are driving him mad. He rocks his hips and fucks himself against Chris’s tongue. Christopher seals his mouth over Thomas’s hole and fucks him in earnest, raising a hand to stroke Thomas’s cock and bring him to a messy morning orgasm.

Christopher pops off with a lewd, wet smack and spreads his fingers in the cooling puddle of come on Thomas’s stomach, smearing it over his skin and raising his covered fingers to Thomas’s mouth so he can clean them. “Was it what you expected?” Christopher asks.

Once he pulls his fingers from Thomas’s mouth, Thomas replies, “So much better. And how about I repay the favour?”

Christopher smirks. “Don’t you always?” He pushes at Thomas’s shoulders as encouragement.

“How do you want me?” Thomas asks. “Would you like me to ride you?”

“Not today. Just suck me off today, boy.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Thomas moves down on Christopher and finds he’s half hard already be it morning wood or from Thomas’s needy display earlier. He takes it in hand and licks it slowly on the vein on the underside from root to tip. He takes the head in his mouth and laps at the slit, savouring the taste as precome starts to gather there. He takes more in his mouth, making sure to use his tongue. He pulls off and strokes down to expose the sensitive head. He kisses it and wraps his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth again. He strokes and bobs his head up and down in tandem to bring Christopher closer to the edge. Christopher tugs on his hair, urging him to take more into his mouth until the head of his cock is at the back of Thomas’s throat. Thomas breathes out through his nose and swallows around Chris’s cock, taking him as deep as he can. His eyes being to water when Christopher thrusts up and forces his cock deeper, but he pushes through and becomes pliant so Christopher can use him as he pleases.

“Here it comes, baby,” Christopher says, tugging painfully on his hair before he shoves himself down into Thomas’s throat and holds himself there. Thomas begins to swallow, nearly chocking from it all. When Christopher pulls out, a trickle of his seed spills down Thomas’s chin. Thomas dips his head one last time and cleans Christopher’s cock with his tongue before crawling back up the length of Christopher’s body. Christopher wipes away the trickle of come and presses his thumb into Thomas’s mouth to be licked clean.

“Good boy,” Christopher says, gathering Thomas up in his arms and holding him close. They kiss and hold each other until Christopher decides to take a shower and get ready for his day of boring meetings.

Tom, on the other hand, has a rare day off he plans to use for personal business. So he stays in bed and stretches out, cuddling close to Christopher’s pillow and enjoying the laziness of his morning.

Christopher returns from the shower and stops by the bed to deliver a playful slap to Thomas’s arse. “Lazing about, are we?” he says. “Isn’t your brother coming over today?”

“Mmm, soon,” Thomas replies. “Not yet. Besides, you tired me out last night. I need to recover my strength if I’m to greet my brother.”

Christopher snorts. “Tired you out. You haven’t seen anything yet, babe. I’ll show you what it means when I tire you out.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Is my boy feeling rebellious today? He certainly has a mouth on him.” Christopher sits down next to him on the bed and simply places his hand at Thomas’s throat, thumbing his Adam’s apple.

Thomas gasps and raises a hand to hold at Christopher’s wrist. “Maybe your boy just wants to know if you’ll keep your word on tiring him out. Sir.”

“If my boy is good and behaves himself, then I’ll give him what he deserves.” He stoops down and kisses Thomas on the lips before standing and moving to the closet.

Thomas savours the ghost feelings of Christopher’s hand around his neck. He has never been happier in his life than he’s been with Christopher. He feels safe in exploring what he likes and how far Christopher is willing to go with him. He feels safe in letting his guard down and talking about his desires. It feels good just to be him for once and loved for what he is.

Eventually he does get out of bed and moves to the shower. He’s able to see Christopher out the door and wishes him a good day. After he serves himself some breakfast and gets dressed, a key rattles in the lock at the front door. He rushes to see who it is.

“Honey! I’m home!” Jonathan says.

Thomas grins at the cliché and gaudy entrance. His brother has never been one to be so loose, but it’s clear that he’s in a playful mood and wishes to make Thomas smile.

Jonathan pulls Thomas in for a hard hug and an accompanying kiss.

“God, it’s good to see you,” Jonathan says.

“It’s been a long time.”

“I know, but I’m here now for the foreseeable future. And I want you accompanying me to Japan next month. I feel like we’ve earned a little trip. Christopher may join us as well, seeing as it’s our business we plan on discussing. And,” Jonathan adds, voice dropping to that smoky tone that makes Thomas weak in the knees. “I thought we could get into a little fun there. Tell me, Thomas, what do you know of Japanese rope bondage?”

Thomas doesn’t have the strength to look Jonathan in the eyes and simply presses his forehead to Jonathan’s shoulder. “Googled it a few times.”

Jonathan laughs. “Well then, I’m sure we’ll have a great time together.” He kisses Thomas’s forehead and breaks the hold they have to pick up his bags and deliver them to the bedroom. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Lunch with mum. I took the day off today for personal reasons, so after that I have nothing else to attend to.”

“And Christopher? What’s he up to?”

“Meetings all day. He won’t be home until after dinner.”

Jonathan returns and goes to the kitchen to look for some food and something to drink. “Won’t be home until dinner you say?”

“Yes.”

“Then I think that gives us plenty of time to give him a little gift tonight, don’t you think?”

Jonathan is smirking, and Thomas can’t help but lower his gaze as he feels a blush creep up his neck.

“I take that as a yes then.”

It’s nice to have Jonathan back in his life again after being so many years apart. He still wonders about Jonathan’s past and the trouble he got into. Sometimes he wonders if Jonathan is in danger and needs help in getting out of something he fell into. But his trust in his brother is absolute. He knows Jonathan will be able to take care of himself and will ask for help when he needs it. They are brothers after all. And as brothers, they will always take care of one another. No matter the cost.


End file.
